Por una apuesta
by jane94
Summary: -Mucho gusto yo soy Naruto, Namikaze Naruto- dijo mientras le extendía la mano para saludarla, la vio dudar un momento pero al final accedió, sonrió discretamente, con ese apretón de manos ella había sellado su destino/ "Estúpida apuesta" pensó maldiciendo la hora en que acepto "Se suponía que ella tenía que enamorarse de mí y no yo de ella"/ -Me gustas mucho Hinata, no sé...
1. Chapter 1

Holiss!

Bueno aquí yo, subiendo otra historia XD (Sera un two-Shot) es un NH como ya es de esperarse y se desarrolla en un mundo alterno, Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Oh mmm para aquellos que siguen "Siempre a tu lado" ya he subido el tercer capítulo ^_^, sin más los dejo con esta linda historia!

Nota:

–Diálogos–

"Frases o palabras importantes"

–"_Pensamientos"__–_

"_Recuerdos"_

P.D. Esta historia se la dedico a **Liseth tkm**, espero te guste, tus reviews me motivan, animo no te rindas vale...Te mando un abrazo grandote!

* * *

Capítulo 1

Era Lunes por la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, un día normal para muchos, aburrido para otros, pero muy importante, para 4 jóvenes estudiantes del colegio Konoha, se encontraban reunidos detrás de las canchas del instituto en pleno apogeo de un suceso que cambiaría su vida.

–Entonces aceptas o no Naruto– pregunto con voz aburrida un chico de cabello negro, sujeto en una coleta, ya estaba fastidiado de tanto drama.

–Pero porque a mí me tiene que tocar la rarita, ¡Esto es injusto Dattebayo!– bufo molesto un rubio de ojos azules.

–Ya Naruto deja de hacer berrinche, será fácil, es tímida y sosa pero es como todas, no se pueden resistir a hombres como nosotros– hablo seriamente un chico pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, también ya hastiado por las quejas de su idiota amigo.

–Pero porque la nueva...ni siquiera sabía que existía, con Shion sería más fácil, está coladita por mí– replico el rubio, es que acaso sus amigos no lo comprendían, se cruzó de brazos en un gesto de indignación.

–Por dios Dobe está casi en todas tus clases no salgas con la estupidez de que no la conocías– exclamo irritado un pelinegro de ojos negros –Además si te tocaba con Shion ganarías hoy mismo y eso no nos convenía a nosotros, acepta lo que te toco y no seas marica o ¿Es que acaso le tienes miedo? – Le pregunto retadoramente.

–Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie Teme– gruño el ojiazul, señalando acusadoramente al ojinegro – ¡Acepto el trato! – respondió molesto cruzándose de brazos otra vez.

–Ahh que problemático…bueno ya que los 3 están de acuerdo con esta apuesta, entonces, Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara, es momento de que comiencen con su parte del trato, recuerden que como evidencia deben traer algún mensaje, carta o lo que sea donde ellas admitan que tuvieron relaciones y que están profundamente enamoradas de ustedes, tienen una semana empezando desde ahora, el último en entregarme la evidencia en ese lapso de tiempo, pagará el viaje a Europa de los demás. Pero si ninguno lo logra, la apuesta se anula entendido– les explico el de coleta, al ver el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de los implicados prosiguió –Otra cosa nada de trampas y recuerden que nadie se puede enterar de esto comprenden– los tres jóvenes solo se limitaron a asentir.

–Bien, dentro de unos minutos terminaran las clases– dijo el Nara consultando su reloj –Cuando suene el timbre la apuesta comenzará y sus mañas de seducción también, suerte y que gane el mejor.

Apenas hubo terminado de hablar cuando el timbre de fin de clases sonó, en ese instante los 3 apuestos jóvenes se dirigieron al patio central donde esperarían a que su presa saliera y así comenzar su plan de seducción.

* * *

Tenía cara de pocos amigos, estaba molesto y maldecía su suerte, porque tenía que tocarle con la nueva, _–__"estúpida apuesta"__–_ pensó, pero no se dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente, el ganaría costara lo que costara.

–Ya Naruto quita esa cara, si sigues así lo único que conseguirás será espantarla– hablo el pelirrojo –Mmm pensándolo bien, no hagas nada, de esa manera yo seré el ganador– sonrío con suficiencia.

–No te hagas tantas ilusiones Gaara, yo también estoy en este reto– exclamo el ojinegro –Y soy mejor que ustedes– afirmo con un deje de superioridad.

– ¡Ja! no te creas tanto Sasuke– le respondió el pelirrojo un tanto indignado –Yo tengo mejores armas de seducción que ambos.

–Porque no mejor en vez de estar alardeando quien es el mejor, ponen en práctica sus conocimientos– expreso el rubio sonriéndoles con ironía –Y es mejor que se apuren porque sus chicas ya salieron– les dijo mientras apuntaba en la dirección de sus respectivas parejas.

–¡Mierda!– expresaron ambos, mientras salían corriendo hacia ellas, miro como sus contrincantes intentaban llamar la atención de su presa, suspiro resignado, envidiaba la suerte de sus amigos, a Gaara le había tocado con Shion, una chica muy guapa, rubia, de ojos violeta y de buen físico aunque nunca lo mostraba ya que su religión no se lo permitía y a Sasuke bueno a Sasuke en realidad no lo envidiaba mucho, le había tocado Tayuya una chica bonita, de cabello rojo y ojos cafes, su único defecto era que se vestía y actuaba como hombre y además usaba un lenguaje vulgar, y bueno a él le toco Hinata, una chica que ni conocía, pero por la fotografía que Shikamaru le proporciono, era bajita apenas si alcanzaría el 1.60, de cabello negro, recogido en un molote y un flequillo que le cubría los ojos impidiendo apreciar el tono de estos, usaba lentes, una falda que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla y para rematar, una chamarra lila extremadamente grande de cuello alto, era una chica carente de gracia, y de moda, todavía Shion que era extremadamente religiosa, usaba ropa que la cubriera, pero que se le amoldara al cuerpo, pero Hinata no, por eso sus amigos la llamaron "la rarita sin gracia", pero bueno que podía hacer, si quería ganar tendría que seducirla y el, cómo jamás se retracta de sus palabras, lo haría, salió de sus cavilaciones cuando la vio cruzar el patio, según Shikamaru casi siempre era de los últimos en salir, respiro hondo y se dirigió hacia ella, ya no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, el momento de actuar había llegado.

– ¡Hey!– le grito para llamar su atención – ¡Hola! Hinata– saludo con toda naturalidad cuando hubo llegado a su lado, rodo los ojos al verla ahí parada con la cabeza gacha – ¿Si eres Hinata verdad?– le pregunto cuando ella no le contesto.

–Ehh…ahh si yo soy Hinata– respondió saliendo de su estupefacción –Hyuga Hinata– se presentó evitando mirarlo, se encontraba sorprendida, muy sorprendida, ella jamás había cruzado palabra con él, y se le hacía muy extraño que de un día para otro le hablara como si fueran conocidos, algo no andaba bien, conocía su fama de conquistador, de las veces que había escuchado a las chicas chismosear en los vestidores, y no es que ella fuera una metiche ni nada de eso, lo que pasaba era que, siendo el, uno de los chicos más populares y guapos del Colegio era imposible no enterarse. Pero aquí la pregunta era ¿Por qué él, le estaba hablando a ella? aunque tampoco era como que le molestara desde la primera vez que lo vio se había enamorado de él, a pesar de ser un seductor ella sabía lo bueno y protector que era con sus amigos, y eso la atrapo irremediablemente, una ligera punzada de decepción atravesó su pecho, el jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella y si así fuera su padre jamás se lo permitiría y hacer enojar a su padre era peor que ser humillada por toda la escuela, por eso ya se había hecho a la idea de ser invisible para él y para todos.

–Mucho gusto Hinata, yo soy Naruto, Namikaze Naruto– dijo mientras le extendía la mano para saludarla, la vio dudar un momento pero al final accedió, sonrío discretamente, con ese apretón de manos ella había sellado su destino, y dentro de una semana su nombre formaría parte de la lista de conquistas de Naruto Namikaze

–Un placer…– murmuro, no tenía ni idea de que decir o cómo actuar y más teniéndolo cerca.

–Mmm te estaba esperando, es que quería pedirte un favor– le hablo con voz avergonzada para llamar su atención.

–Ohh…mmm que clase de favor– pregunto desconcertada por la petición.

–Ehh bueno yo quería preguntarte si podrías ayudarme aaa…mmm estudiar para Matemáticas, es que…mi tutor me comento que eras una alumna muy aplicada e inteligente y la verdad necesito tu ayuda– le pidió suplicante, acercándose más a ella –Pronto tendré un examen y no quiero reprobarlo– siguió hablando al tiempo que ella pegaba un respingo por su cercanía –¿Me ayudarías? prometo ser el mejor aprendiz– le rogó, tomándola de las manos y acariciándoselas levemente, sonrió internamente al sentir como se tensaba y su respiración se volvía un tanto irregular por las sutiles caricias.

–Ahh no…ehh yo no…– respondió palabras sin coherencia, temblaba ligeramente y no comprendía si era de miedo o emoción, se estremeció de solo pensar que lo que sentía era emoción porque él chico de sus sueños le estaba hablando y además acariciando, elimino esos pensamientos cursis y decidió aceptar sin poner ningún pretexto porque sabía de antemano lo obstinado que era, y ella necesitaba irse de ahí cuanto antes. –Está bi-bien Na-Namikaze-san l-lo ayudare– tartamudeo nerviosa por la invasión de él en su espacio personal.

– ¡De verdad! – Exclamo incrédulo, bueno por lo menos no tendría que rogarle –Mil gracias Hinata– le sonrío al tiempo que le soltaba las manos –Y por favor háblame de tú, recuerda que no soy tan viejo y estamos entre amigos ¡Que no!, las formalidades no son necesarias– le pidió con una voz más varonil y "sensual".

–Ehhh…aa ok…Nami…digo Naruto-kun– le respondió un tanto desorientada por el cambio de actitud, dio un par de pasos atrás, la cercanía de él, la estaba incomodando y mucho, tenía que marcharse ¡ya!

–¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana, en la biblioteca, después de clases?– le pregunto regresando al tema principal, al ver que se ponía más nerviosa, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, pero si intentaba seducirla ahorita, probablemente ella se arrepentiría de ayudarlo y eso no le convenía, lo mejor sería darle un respiro.

–Me parece bien– dijo rápidamente, tenía que marcharse –Mmm…bueno, entonces…te veo mañana– le dijo a modo de despedida.

–Sí, te veo mañana– hablo con fingida emoción y mientras decía esto se le ocurrió que sería bueno acompañarla a su casa y así comenzar a ganar terreno – Oye Hina, que te parece si te…–

La pelinegra hizo un ademan con su mano para acallarlo cuando sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su chamarra.

–Discúlpame un segundo– lo interrumpió un tanto apenada, mientras metía la mano y lo sacaba, era una llamada de su hermana y se apresuró a contestarle, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de él.

– ¿Qué sucede Imooto?–

–Onee-chan ¿Dónde estás?– le exigió saber su hermana –Te estamos esperando fuera del colegio– agrego un tanto aburrida por la larga espera.

–Lo siento Hanabi-chan tuve un pequeño contratiempo, pero no te desesperes ya voy de salida, dame un minuto quieres– le pidió con voz cariñosa

–Onee-chan papa está molesto por tu tardanza– murmuro despacio la Hyuga menor y con voz preocupada.

La morena se tensó al saber que su Otoo-san había vuelto de su viaje, sintió ganas de abofetearse a sí misma, había olvidado por completo que su padre llegaba hoy, y a él le molestaba la impuntualidad, un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna, cerró los ojos un momento e intento sonar lo más tranquila que sus nervios le permitieran –Solo arreglo mis cosas y salgo, vale. No me demoro más de 1 minuto.

-Ok Onee-chan– fue la respuesta de la pequeña –Pero ni un minuto más, te quiero hermana.

–Y yo a ti peque– y colgó

–Mmm Naruto-kun– lo llamo sin mirarlo –L-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir, es que m-me están esperando– le dijo un poco avergonzada y con el cuerpo temblándole de puros nervios, por saber que su padre había regresado y la estaba esperando

–Hasta mañana N-Naruto-kun– se despidió apresuradamente, pero antes de que diera siquiera un paso, él la tomo del brazo.

–Hasta mañana Hinata– le susurro mientras la jalaba levemente y le plantaba un ligero beso cerca de la comisura derecha.

La chica se sonrojo completamente por la repentina acción del rubio, se soltó y salió corriendo de ahí, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y las piernas temblándole como gelatina.

El rubio simplemente la vio perderse tras las puertas del instituto, sonrío sínicamente, _–"Gaara tenía razón"–_ pensó _–"Tal vez seas tímida y rara, pero nadie se resiste a mis encantos"–,_ giro la vista hacia las canchas y sonrío con prepotencia mañana comenzaría su plan _–"Seduciendo a la rarita sin gracia"–._

* * *

–"_Mierda"–_ pensó el Namikaze _–"Mierda, mierda, mierda"–,_ ya era Jueves y aún seguía como al principio, llevaban 3 días viéndose en la biblioteca para "Estudiar", y ya había intentado de todo, miradas, roces, sonrisas coquetas, regalos, halagos, hasta le había dedicado algunos poemas, pero nada, tenía dos suposiciones o esa chica era muy tonta y no se daba cuenta de todas las indirectas que él le enviaba o simplemente lo estaba ignorando, él quería suponer que era la primera opción, porque quien en esta vida ignoraría al Gran Naruto Namikaze, frunció el ceño al observarla, algo andaba mal con ella, el martes cuando se reunió con él en la biblioteca, la noto más pálida de lo normal y se mordía los labios a cada rato como intentando reprimir un quejido, le había preguntado si le dolía algo o se sentía mal pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y cambio de tema, y el decidió dejar de insistir y mejor poner en marcha su plan que por desgracia no estaba dando frutos.

Volvió a mirarla por septuagésima vez, y la observo morderse el labio en un acto de concentración o de nerviosismo la verdad no sabría definirlo ya que siempre lo hacía, aunque últimamente ese gesto se le estaba haciendo demasiado tentador, a veces se preguntaba si eso era una clara invitación para probarlos y comprobar si eran tan exquisitos y suaves como se los imaginaba, se abofeteo mentalmente

–"_En qué demonios estás pensando Naruto"– _se reprendió así mismo _–"Concéntrate en la apuesta…concéntrate en la apuesta"–_ se repetía una y otra vez _–"¡Mierda Naruto! Deja de fantasear con los labios de Hinata"–_, no podía negar que estar con ella era agradable, a pesar de conocerla solo de hace 3 días, él había descubierto lo reconfortable que era su presencia, la delicadez y suavidad con la que le hablaba para explicarle las cosas lo hacía sentir muy importante pero lo que más le gustaba era su risa, de vez en cuando le contaba algunos chistes con la única intención de escucharla reír, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara la morena "¿O sí?" el sonido de un trueno lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad y observo en cámara lenta como la Hyuga dirigía sus manos hacia sus lentes y los retiraba de su rostro, como los colocaba delicadamente en la mesa y por último, como dirigía su mano derecha hacia su frente y despejaba sus ojos, haciendo a un lado su flequillo, se quedó mudo de la impresión, la azabache tenía unos grandes y hermosos ojos, eran de un color muy extraño, parecían de plata, no, más bien eran del color de las perlas, o, como dos lunas, la verdad no podía definir un color exacto solo sabía que eran los más extraños y hermosos ojos que había visto, enmarcados por unas largas y tupidas pestañas negras, haciéndolos ver aún más increíbles.

–Naruto-kun…creo que hemos terminado por hoy– hablo la ojiperla acomodándose otra vez los lentes y comenzando a levantar las cosas –Es mejor volver a casa…antes de que comience a llover– le sugirió, al no recibir ninguna contestación alzo discretamente la vista hacia él y se tensó al verlo mirándola fijamente entre asombrado y emocionado, eso era extraño él siempre le lanzaba miradas coquetas pero esta era diferente a todas las demás, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos y giro la vista hacia otra dirección, había estado fingiendo no darse cuenta de los intentos del rubio por llamar su atención, no es que no le interesara, es solo que eso era lo mejor para ambos, ella tenía prohibido enamorarse algo que por fortuna o desgracia ya había hecho, además quien le garantizaba que el blondo no quiera burlarse de ella como lo hacían todos los demás en la escuela, lo mejor era mantener la distancia,.

–Na-Naruto-kun– lo volvió a llamar pero él seguía sin responder, volvió a mirarlo y a gacho la cabeza en acto reflejo, apretó los parpados, su mirada había cambiado, le había recordado a la de su padre, seria y sin mostrar sus emociones, no soportaba que la miraran tan detenidamente y menos si no podía describir el porqué de esa mirada, miles de recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su mente y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, de repente sintió como alguien la tomaba de ambos brazos, la levantaba de la silla y la guiaba hacia un lugar, supuso que era entre los estantes, se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia pero seguía sin abrir los ojos.

–Hinata mírame– le hablo con voz suave el ojiazul, no le había gustado para nada verla rehuir de su mirada y agachar la cabeza, no entendía porque lo hacía, al principio no le había importado, pero ahora que había visto sus hermosos ojos no le permitiría que lo hiciera en su presencia –Hinata por favor mírame– le suplico, la sentía temblar, frunció el ceño, no entendía la razón por lo que lo hacía o porque actuaba así, la volvió a llamar pero siguió sin contestarle, se desesperó al no ver ninguna respuesta por parte de ella –¡Que me mires!– le medio grito al sentirse ignorado, y se arrepintió de hacerlo al verla pegar un brinco del susto y temblar más, intento abrazarla pero ella opuso resistencia, así que no le quedo de otra que empujarla contra el muro y aprisionarla con su cuerpo sosteniendo con una de sus manos, las pequeñas manos de ella sobre su cabeza, la vio contraer el rostro en una clara mueca de dolor, intento acariciarle una mejilla para tranquilizarla pero ella agacho el rostro.

–Hinata tranquilízate, soy yo, Naruto– le hablo para intentar calmarla pero seguía forcejeando por liberarse, así que la apretó un poco más, lo que ocasiono que pensamientos pervertidos cruzaran por su mente, sacudió la cabeza para disiparlos, este no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en eso.

–Por favor Hinata, abre los ojos– le dijo mientras la tomaba del mentón –Por favor, mírame– le volvió a incitar levantándole poco a poco su rostro, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver como algunas lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de su cautiverio, le retiro los lentes, e intento limpiarlas pero ella volvió agachar el rostro, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo, por el forcejeo anterior las mangas de su chamarra y saco se habían bajado y parte de su piel blanca había quedado expuesta y por ende unas marcas rojas en sus muñecas y brazos, su mente quedo en blanco.

– ¿Que te paso en las manos?– le pregunto serio.

–N-na-nada– susurro temerosa, abriendo de golpe los ojos.

–Me crees idiota, por dios Hinata ¿Quién te hizo esto?– le exigió mientras le hacía ver sus propias manos.

–Na-nadie, no es nada.

–Acaso tu misma te lastimas– pregunto incrédulo, eso era algo que jamás imagino que ella hiciera.

– ¡N-No! Yo nun-nunca haría a-al-algo a-si– semi grito la morena, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

– ¡Entonces! aparecieron por arte de magia no– hablo con sarcasmo –Dime que te paso Hinata.

–P-por fa-favor suéltame, m-me ha-ha-haces da-daño– pidió en un susurro casi inaudible, no quería llorar, no debía llorar pero se sentía impotente y débil como tantas veces. Sintió como poco a poco el, comenzaba a aflojar su agarre, se quedó quieta un instante tratando de recuperar un poco de aire, cuando se sintió con un poco de energía, empujo con todas su fuerzas al rubio haciendo caer de bruces, corrió hacia el lugar donde estaban, metió todas sus pertenencias en su mochila y salió corriendo de ahí hasta la salida sin detenerse a pesar de que había comenzado a llover.

Se retranco un instante en el portón para regular su respiración y limpiar sus lágrimas, se dirigió hacia la parada de autobús, saco su celular y comenzó a marcar el número de su casa para que mandaran al chofer a recogerla, mientras esperaba a que tomaran la llamada giro la vista hacia el portón del instituto y sintió como se le helaba la sangre al ver salir al rubio un tanto alterado y dirigirle una mirada furiosa, temió por su vida y como toda presa salió disparada huyendo de su depredador.

Corrió hacia el cruce más cercano y atravesó la calle sin importarle si el semáforo estaba en alto, pero en el proceso su celular cayó en un charco, lo recogió hábilmente y siguió su carrera aunque tuvo que bajarle a la velocidad ya que la lluvia se había vuelto una tempestad, cuando por fin hubo corrido toda la cuadra volvió a cruzar la calle y siguió en línea recta, una fuerte punzada le recorrió la espada, pero eso no la hizo detenerse camino por un rato más al fin y al cabo estaba ya completamente empapada que más daba si se refugiaba o no, estaba cansada, adolorida y por sobre todo asustada, no conocía para nada esos rumbos ni ningún otro, siempre la llevaba y traía el chofer, y su padre no le permitía salir de casa, intento prender su celular pero era inútil, su IPhone había pasado a mejor vida, _–"Oh no…Otoo-san estará furioso"–_ pensó temerosa, su padre la reprendería por su falta de educación y responsabilidad y no quería otra reprehenda, dio un respingo del susto al escuchar como alguien gritaba su nombre, giro la vista hacia la voz y frunció el ceño

– ¡Hinata!– grito una rubia de ojos azules desde un elegante auto –Que haces ahí mojándote ¡Ven acá!– le exigió –Soy Ino, vamos juntas en la clase de química– le recordó, al ver su cara de desconcierto –Anda sube, que no te de pena.

Cuando hubo llegado hasta el automóvil la rubia le abrió la puerta incitándola a tomar asiento, dudo en hacerlo estaba completamente mojada y no quería ensuciar, estaba a punto de replicar cuando sintió un ligero jalón.

–No te preocupes por el coche no pasa nada Hina– le hablo la rubia sonriéndole, se sintió un poco más segura, se acomodó mejor intentando no quejarse por el repentino dolor que la asalto y cerró la puerta. – ¿Pero dime que hacías ahí afuera mojándote como si nada?– le pregunto desconcertada.

–Ehh yo…pues mmm me perdí y…bueno mi celular se descompuso y no tenía como llamar a casa– susurro apenada. Alzo la vista hacia los asientos de enfrente y vio a un señor rubio de ojos azules y piel bronceada, ese rostro se le hacía familiar, pero se vio interrumpida cuando una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos violetas le hablo.

–Toma cariño– le dijo extendiéndole una toalla –Para que te seques por lo menos el cabello– y le sonrió.

–Hinata ellos son mis padres Minato y Kushina, papá, mama, ella es Hinata, Hyuga Hinata– dijo la rubia señalando a modo de presentación, vio la cara sorprendida de su madre al escuchar el apellido de la azabache pero le restó importancia –No te preocupes Hina mi casa está a unos minutos de aquí cuando lleguemos te asearas para evitar que cojas un resfriado, estarás segura ahí, y podrás hablar a tu casa vale– le hablo mirándola cariñosamente.

* * *

Después de unos minutos observo como el coche se detenía frente a un portón de roble, miro el lugar con curiosidad, era una mansión no muy grande pero lo suficientemente elegante para dejar con la boca abierta a cualquiera, se sintió un poco nerviosa cuando se adentraron hacia la imponente edificación y sus nervios aumentaron cuando la pelirroja la condujo hacia la entrada principal de la residencia, se quedó boquiabierta frente al vestíbulo, era hermoso, con pisos de mármol blanco, las paredes de un color entre hueso y marfil de las cuales colgaban hermosos lienzos, también observo una pequeña salita con sillones de cuero negro y una elegante mesa de centro, cerca de un gran ventanal que daba al esplendido jardín, pero lo que verdaderamente llamo su atención y la hizo alzar el rostro, fue la elegante araña de cristal, que colgaba de una hermosa cúpula hecha de vitrales coloridos, colocados estratégicamente, formando así una bella rosa multicolor, sonrío involuntariamente.

–Su casa es muy hermosa Kushina-san– susurro con admiración sin dejar de observar el vitral –Irradia una calidez muy agradable y reconfortarle– se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza de inmediato al darse cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta.

–Muchas gracias por los halagos cariño– le respondió la pelirroja acercándose a ella y tomándola del mentón –Nunca agaches la cabeza– le susurro con ternura, levantándole el rostro para que ella la mirara –Tienes unos hermosos ojos los cuales el mundo debería admirar, no los ocultes– le sonrío cálidamente haciendo que la joven la mirara agradecida y le devolviera la sonrisa.

Sintió algo cálido recorrer todo su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras, la hacían sentir especial, escucho la puerta principal abrirse y vio como la hermosa pelirroja fijaba la vista en el recién llegado, cambiando su semblante alegre a uno de preocupación y ¿Enfado? Giro la vista en la dirección a la que miraba la mujer y abrió los ojos como platos, ahí a unos cuantos pasos de ella se encontraba el chico del que había estado huyendo, _–"Esto no me puede estar pasando, acaso me siguió hasta la casa de Ino"–_ pensaba la ojiperla intentando encontrarle lógica a este asunto, trato de calmarse y se mordió la lengua para acallar un grito de desesperación, que intentaba escapar de su boca.

– ¿Se puede saber el motivo por el que vienes en esas fachas jovencito?– exigió saber la pelirroja.

El rubio se quedó shockeado, y ni la voz seria de su madre lo saco de su estado de estupefacción, había desistido de la búsqueda de la Hyuga después de perderla de vista, estaba furioso con ella por su extraño comportamiento pero también preocupado y jamás se imaginó que al llegar a su casa la encontraría parada en el vestíbulo.

**Flashback**

_El ojiazul estaba furibundo y completamente mojado había intentado darle caza a la ojiperla pero tenía que admitir que era rápida, muy rápida –"Arrgg estúpida apuesta"– pensó maldiciendo la hora en que acepto, mientras caminaba de regreso al instituto, para recoger sus cosas y marcharse a su hogar, le importaba una mierda lo que fueran a decirle los demás pero prefería pagarles el maldito viaje a seguir con la estupidez de seducirla –"Se suponía que ella tenía que enamorarse de mí y no yo de ella"– pensó –"Un momento, ¿Yo enamorado de ella? pero que mierda estoy pensando, debo de estarme volviendo loco"– cerro los ojos e intento olvidar todo lo referente a la azabache pero eso le era imposible porque el recuerdo de su preciosa mirada no podía borrarlo__ –"¿__Por qué actúas así __Hinata"–__ suspiro resignado lo único que quería ahora era descansar y aclarar sus sentimientos__._

**Fin del Flashback**

– ¡Te hice una pregunta Dattebane!– medio grito la pelirroja, al tiempo que se acercaba a su hijo y le daba un golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionara.

– ¡Auch! 'ttebayo– se quejó el blondo, miro a su madre de mala manera –No tenías por qué hacer eso– le dijo molesto, al ver su mirada inquisidora, suspiro cansado.

–Estaba con Sasuke en el parque, la tormenta nos tomó por sorpresa y pues terminamos empapados– dirigió su vista hacia Hinata y la miro seriamente, como queriendo decirle que se quedara callada y fingiera no conocerlo.

La pelirroja se avergonzó al notar la mirada escrutadora de su hijo sobre la ojiperla, había olvidado que la chica se encontraba allí, rápidamente jalo al blondo hacia la Hyuga quedando ambos peligrosamente cerca.

–Naruto, te presento a Hinata Hyuga, es amiga de Ino…Hinata– llamo a la joven que se encontraba mirándolos confusa por la extraña situación –Él es Naruto, mi hijo– dijo como si nada sonriéndoles a ambos, mientras los chicos se miraban con sorpresa, la Hyuga por enterarse que estaba en la casa del chico del que había estado huyendo y el rubio por saber que su hermana la conocía.

–S-su h-hi-hijo– tartamudeo sin poder evitar un estremecimiento, _–"no, no, no y no, eso no puede ser"–_ pensó agobiada la chica, dio un respingo al sentir como alguien posaba su brazo en su hombro.

–Así es Hinata, Naruto es mi hermano mellizo– le aclaro la rubia sonriente –Aunque aquí entre nos, no es algo con lo que este muy conforme…es un dolor en el trasero– le susurro cerca del oído para que su madre no la escuchara, frunció el ceño cuando la sintió temblar y ver como comenzaba a palidecer, se dio un golpe mental al haber olvidado en qué condiciones se encontraba la ojiperla.

–¡Dios Hina! estas temblando, anda vamos a mi habitación para que te quites esa ropa y te des un baño con agua caliente, no queremos que te resfríes– le dijo mientras la incitaba a ir con ella –Anda, anda que entre más tardes en quitarte esa ropa más daño te puede hacer– le reprendió mientras la jalaba hacia su habitación.

Cuando las hubo perdido de vista, suspiro aliviado, por un momento creyó que su madre se había dado cuenta de que ellos se conocían y que habían estado juntos y no quería imaginarse el teatrito que se hubiera armado.

* * *

–Tu habitación es muy linda– susurro la ojiperla

–Gracias, mmm mira este es el baño– dijo la ojiazul mientras abría una puerta –Aquí podrás encontrar todo lo necesario para que te asees, vale…mmm rayos no tengo toallas limpias– suspiro frustrada mientras revisaba los estantes –Tengo que ir por algunas toallas mientras tanto vete poniendo cómoda si, y por la ropa no te preocupes yo te presto–

–Pe-pero– intento objetar la ojiperla

–Nada de peros Hina, es mejor que me hagas caso si no te enfermaras– le hablo al tiempo que la llevaba hacia la tina –Esta llave es para agua caliente y esta para la fría ok, puedes tomar mi IPod, voy rápido no tardo– y dicho esto salió del baño dejando a una mojada, confundida y avergonzada morena.

* * *

– ¿Cómo esta Hinata?– pregunto la pelirroja

–Completamente mojada, jejeje… mamá necesito unas toallas limpias por favor.

–Muy graciosa señorita…ok voy por ellas, mientras podrías ir a ver que tengan ya lista la cena.

–Claro– respondió sin más la ojiazul.

Decidió darle un tiempo a la ojiperla para que se relajara, así que dejo pasar alrededor de 30 minutos antes de volver a su habitación, toco varias veces sin recibir ninguna contestación, volvió a llamar esta vez mas fuerte pero nada, dejo las toallas en el suelo e intento abrir la puerta, _–"Tiene seguro"–_ pensó frustrada, – ¿Hina, estas bien?– pregunto pegando el oído a la puerta "silencio" –¿Hinata?– nada, se sintió presa del pánico al pensar que algo malo le hubiera sucedido así que bajo corriendo hacia la sala para pedir ayuda a sus padres.

– ¡Okaa-san!– semi grito alterada– Hina no me contesta y la puerta está cerrada temo que algo malo le hay pasado–. Apenas hubo terminado de decir la frase cuando su madre ya iba de camino hacia su habitación –Naruto, pídele las llaves a tu padre, ¡Pero ya!– le grito la pelirroja desde las escaleras.

Entro a la habitación de su hija y se dirigió hacia el baño, intento abrir la puerta pero en efecto estaba cerrada, llamo insistentemente pero nada, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, estaba pensando seriamente en tirar la puerta a patadas cuando el rubio menor aparecido a su lado extendiéndole el juego de llaves, busco rápidamente hasta dar con la indicada, se apresuró a abrir y al momento de poner un pie dentro del baño, una exclamación de sorpresa escapo de sus labios, sonrió enternecida al ver a la ojiperla completamente dormida, con los auriculares puestos, se veía tan linda y tierna, giro bruscamente la vista cuando vio a su hijo entrar en el baño, una venita apareció en su frente.

–Naruto sal de aquí si no quieres quedarte sin descendientes– Gruño por lo bajo mientras levantaba un puño en señal de advertencia –Y me importa un comino si me quedo sin nietos– recalco su amenaza, cuando el ojiazul despareció de su vista se acercó hacia donde estaba la chica, intento despertarla pero ella solo se removió levemente dándole la espalda, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal al tiempo que una incontrolable ira la invadía, "Pero qué demonios" pensó furiosa, tuvo que reprimir las ganas de gritar cuando su hija se adentró en la habitación.

– ¿Kaa-san Hinata está bien?– pregunto preocupada la rubia.

–Tranquila cariño solo se quedó dormida– le respondió al tiempo que se colocaba frente a la Hyuga –Ino podrías decirle a tu padre que venga, para que lleve a Hinata a un lugar más cómodo, pero antes pasarme una bata para vestirla.

–Si quieres puedo ayudarte– le dijo mientras le entrega la prenda solicitada.

– ¡No! Yo puedo sola, tú ve a donde te mande, anda– le ínsito para que saliera de ahí, la observo marcharse un poco molesta pero eso era lo mejor.

Cuando hubieron pasado a la ojiplata una de las habitaciones, fue directo hacia el despacho de su marido y busco en el directorio un número en particular tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar, estaba furiosa, indignada y no permitiría que ese tipo de actos se siguiera repitiendo, le importaba un reverendo comino lo que ese tipo pensara de ella.

* * *

Se despertó desorientada, no recordaba donde estaba, esa habitación no era la suya, respiro profundo intentando tranquilizase, echo otro vistazo a la habitación pero no lograba ubicarse, una oleada de pánico la asalto, se levantó de la cama y su pánico aumento, solo traía puesta una bata de baño, busco su ropa pero no había nada, giro su vista a la ventana que tenía a un lado y movió la cortina, empezaba a amanecer, cerró los ojos e intento hacer memoria pero su mente estaba completamente en blanco _–"¿D-Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Y mi ropa? ¿Acaso m-me han secuestrado?"–_ pensó temerosa, miles de dudas inundaban su cabeza.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió con mucho cuidado, la habitación se encontraba al final del pasillo, tomo una bocanada de aire y salió, camino despacio hacia el otro extremo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, escucho unos pasos dirigirse hacia ella, se tapó la boca en acto reflejo y su instinto de supervivencia la hizo emprender la carrera hacia el lugar donde estaba al principo, pero antes de llegar la puerta de la habitación contigua se abrió repentinamente y de ella salió una horrible criatura de color verde, un grito aterrador escapo de su garganta y después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Entrecerró la mirada cuando la luz le dio de lleno, un ligero dolor en la cabeza le hizo quejarse, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, se incorporó lentamente del lugar donde estaba recostada.

– ¡Hinata! Por fin despertaste– exclamo con un suspiro de alivio una voz femenina.

Giro la vista y se encontró con una chica rubia que la miraba alegremente, frunció el ceño, su rostro se le hacía muy familiar, de repente abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ya sabía dónde estaba y porque había llegado ahí, se sonrojo violentamente por los pensamientos tontos que había tenido y las idioteces que estuvo a punto de hacer, aunque había algo que no encajaba, un escalofrió la hizo abrazarse a sí misma.

– ¡I-Ino-san!, ¡H-hay un monstruo horrible allá afuera!– exclamo exaltada al tiempo que se escondía bajo las sabanas.

– ¿Un monstruo?- pregunto la rubia desconcertada, _–"Que demonios"– _pensó, tal vez el golpe le había afectado demasiado –Hina, no hay ningún monstruo aquí, tranquila– le dijo mientras la destapaba.

– ¡Y-Yo lo vi! Es verde y peludo…e-es horrible– lloriqueo la susodicha, apretando las sabanas contra su pecho

– ¿Verde…y peludo?– la miro detenidamente como queriendo averiguar su estado mental –¿Verde y peludo?– repitió en un susurro, una estruendosa carcajada escapo de su boca al darse cuenta de que hablaba la Hyuga, intento tranquilizarse pero le era imposible, así que siguió riendo hasta que le dolió el estómago.

–Ay Hina lo que viste no era un monstruo- susurro entrecortadamente –Era yo…– hablo como pudo, intentando controlar los espasmos de otro ataque –Ayer me puse una mascarilla de aguacate y un tratamiento para el cabello... y mi pijama es verde y peludita– termino de explicar el malentendido –Pero no soy horrible eh– expreso con fingida molestia, cruzándose de brazos.

–Ohhh…yo…entonces no…l-lo lamento Ino-san– no sabía que decir, estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, si alguien se llegaba enterar de lo que estaba intentando hacer antes de desmayarse seguro seria el hazme reír del mundo mundial. Quería que la tierra se la tragara.

–Tranquila Hina solo bromeaba, aunque, mmm me preguntaba ¿Qué hacías levantada a esas horas y porque corrías?

–Ahh…yo, este… bueno, veras– ahora si estaba en apuros, era una pésima mentirosa –Mmm bu-bueno yo es-estaba b-buscando un baño…y este…e-es-escuche un ru-ruido mmm y m-me asuste e-e intente re-regresar al cuarto.

–Mmm bueno como sea, lo importante ahora es que estas bien ¿Verdad?

–Ehh si estoy bien…mmm Ino-san ¿Qué paso anoche? es que…no recuerdo como llegue aquí– pregunto en un susurro la morena.

–Mmm veras, después de encontrarte completamente mojada te trajimos a casa para que te asearas mmm y bueno te quedaste dormida en la bañera, supusimos que estabas muy cansada así que no quisimos despertarte, y papa te trajo a esta habitación para que descansaras.

–T-tu p-papa me trajo…el me vio…– intento preguntar pero su vergüenza era demasiado notoria

–Oh no, no, no– exclamo sorprendida negando con la cabeza –Mi mamá fue la que se encargó de vestirte, no dejo que yo la ayudara, mientras tanto yo fui a decirle a mi padre que te llevara a mi cuarto, pero mi madre se opuso dijo que estarías mejor aquí– explico encogiéndose de hombros.

–Ahh comprendo, pero y mi padre sabe que…–

–No te preocupes mamá ya había hablado antes con él, diciéndole que te quedarías a dormir en mi casa, y tu padre tuvo que aceptar, mi madre es muy insistente cuando se lo propone, bueno basta de tanto bla, bla, bla, hay que darnos prisa para asistir al colegio, anda levántate, vamos a mi cuarto para que te des un baño y te cambies– ordeno tomando de la mano a la Hyuga y llevándosela a su alcoba

–Ehh espera es que…– intento replicar mientras era llevada a rastras –mmmm yo n-no tengo ropa– susurro mordiéndose el labio cuando hubieron llegado.

–No tienes de que preocuparte yo te puedo prestar un uniforme, tengo varios.

–Oh no…yo no quiero causarte más molestias.

–No es ninguna molestia Hina, y no acepto ninguna negativa así que entra al baño y date una ducha, mientras yo alisto las cosas y por la ropa no te preocupes ok…a y no pongas seguro ayer casi me da un infarto cuando no me abrías.

"Ok" y "l-lo siento" fueron sus únicas respuestas acompañadas de un inmenso sonrojo y después desapareció dentro del cuarto de baño, mientras tanto la rubia se dedicaba a buscar el uniforme, cuando por fin lo hubo encontrado, entró al baño, lo coloco en la repisa y se retiró sin hacer ruido para no incomodarla.

Cuando la Hyuga salió de la ducha se encontró una sexy ropa íntima de encaje negro y un uniforme demasiado pequeño, se sonrojo demasiado, ella jamás usaría algo así, suspiro resignada, en esta ocasión no le quedaba de otra más que usarlos.

Una vez cambiada se miró en el espejo y sintió pánico, todo mundo la observaría y eso no podía pasar, ella no quería ser vista, unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar, respiro hondo y salió del baño temblando de nervios.

–Qué bueno que sales Hina, ya me estaba impa…– su frase se quedó inconclusa al ver salir a la Hyuga, ella sabía que era una chica agraciada aunque nadie lo notara, pero el verla así, era más que eso, era muy, muy bonita y tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Un único pensamiento cruzo por su mente, hoy la transformaría y le callaría la boca a todos esos idiotas que se burlaban de ella, incluido los amigos de su tonto hermano.

–Te ves lindísima Hina, deberías de vestirse así más seguido– le sugirió –Ven siéntate aquí te hare un cambio de look– le dijo señalando una silla cerca del tocador.

–Ino-san no creo que…

–Anda Hina, no será nada extravagante lo prometo.

–Ok– suspiro abatida, no tenia de otra, así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba la rubia, se sentó y cerró los ojos, no quería ver lo que le haría.

* * *

– ¿Cuánto más tardaran en bajar?– pregunto la pelirroja a la nada –Espero y no mucho, ojala Hinata ya se encuentre mejor, pobrecita ha sufrido mucho– se auto respondió, sin importar que su hijo la mirara con una gota tras la nuca, a veces su madre hacía y de decía cosas extrañas pero era mejor no decir nada si querías seguir vivo.

El rubial se comenzaba a impacientar, su padre le había dicho antes de irse, que tendría que llevar a su hermana y a la Hyuga al colegio porque él tenía una junta importantísima y no podía llevarlas, suspiro frustrado mientras desayunaba, si ellas no bajaban en 5 minutos se iría sin importar lo que le dijeran sus padres, no iba a estar como un idiota esperando a que las señoritas terminaran de embellecerse, bueno al menos su hermana, Hinata era harina de otro costal. El sonido de la puerta del comedor al abrirse le hizo alzar la vista para encontrarse con algo que jamás de los jamases imagino.

Ahí parada en la entrada del comedor se encontraba la criatura más hermosa que haya visto, sintió un cosquilleo nacer en su estómago y recorrer cada centímetro de su ser, exhalo el aire que había estado conteniendo y parpadeo varias veces intentando vanamente deshacer la ilusión, pero era tan real que no podía apartar la vista de ella, la ojiplata traía unos lindas bailarinas lilas con tonos negros, unas medias negras que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla y una falda que le llegaba unos centímetros debajo de la mitad del muslo.

Era la primera vez que admiraba la falda escolar del colegio, ósea una simple falda de satín, circular de pretina ancha en color negro, pero, es que tenían que entender, que esa falda en ella, se le veía increíble, se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo delineando su estrecha cintura, su vientre plano y sus amplias caderas además de mostrar una pequeña parte de sus esbeltas y blancas piernas, siguió su escrutinio ahora con la blusa de color lila y fue ahí cuando se sintió muy acalorado, _–"Santa mierda"–_ pensó, al igual que la falda, la blusa hacia resaltar en demasía sus atributos y que atributos, se le amoldaba perfectamente al torso resaltando todo lo "bueno" de ella, se sonrojo levemente por sus pensamientos morbosos, sacudió levemente la cabeza y fijo la vista instintivamente en sus muñecas pero la blusa era de manga larga así que era imposible ver las marcas, por ultimo examino su rostro y fue ahí cuando se sintió desfallecer, jamás había visto a la Hyuga con el cabello suelto, era largo hasta sus caderas y de un color singular, negro con destellos azules como el manto nocturno, a mitad de cabello traía unos cuantos bucles y usaba un listón lila como diadema, un par de mechones a cada lado enmarcaban su angelical rostro además su flequillo había sido recortado dejando ver así sus hermosos ojos y sus largas pestañas, ahora risadas y con un poco de rímel haciéndolas ver más enigmáticas y por ultimo un poco de brillo labial para resaltar sus rosados y carnosos labios, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de besarlos y morderlos, se dio una bofetada mental al darse cuenta el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y decidió enfocarse en terminar su desayuno.

– ¡Hinata! Querida que hermosa estas– semi grito la Uzumaki al tiempo que se paraba y caminaba hacia las chicas –Dios te pareceres tanto a Hana, ven siéntate aquí a mi lado.

–G-gracias Kushina-san– respondió la chica avergonzada –disculpe ¿Usted conoció a mi madre?- pregunto una vez sentada.

– ¡Claro!, fuimos compañeras en el instituto, éramos grandes amigas al igual que Mikoto Uchiha, la mama de Sasuke Uchiha– sonrió al recordar viejos tiempos, un suspiro escapo de sus labios –Pero cuando se casó con tu padre, Hiashi, perdimos contacto, lo único de lo que me entere es que se habían ido de la ciudad– susurro melancólica –Pero cuéntame cómo ha estado– pidió con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Se mantuvo callada y con la mirada gacha unos segundos antes de responder –Mi madre…f-falleció hace 12 años– susurro con la voz un poco ronca, carraspeo para aclararla y prosiguió –C-Cuando dio a-a luz a mi hermanita, su-sufrió una hemorragia interna y-y los doctores n-no pu-pudieron hacer n-na-nada– un quejido ahogado escapo de sus labios, a pesar de haber pasado tantos años aun le costaba hablar de su madre.

– ¡Dios santo! Yo no sabía nada– expreso la pelirroja abrazando a la ojiperla –L-lo siento mucho Hinata– le susurró al oído, acariciando su cabello intentando así trasmitirle seguridad, pero ella se encontraba igual o peor que la azabache, una lagrima descendió por su rostro, _–"Trece años"– _pensó, _–"Ni siquiera eso pudo decirme…maldito bastardo"–_ alzo levemente la vista y observo a sus hijos mirarlas con tristeza, hizo un gesto negativo cuando el rubio hizo el ademan de querer acercarse a ellas, lo que la ojiperla necesitaba era sentirse segura no recibir condolencias. La fue soltando poco a poco cuando la sintió más relajada, sus ojos perlas se encontraban brillantes por las lágrimas retenidas y su rostro refleja una tristeza infinita, sintió admiración y aflicción al ver el esfuerzo de la ojiluna por no llorar, por guardar sus sentimientos y penas para ella misma.

–No estás sola cariño– le susurro tomando su pequeño rostro entre sus manos –Ahora me tienes a mí, yo te protegeré– le limpio una lagrima rebelde –No llores bonita o se arruinara tu maquillaje– sonrió involuntariamente al verla reír apenada.

–Gra-gracias– le respondió sonriendo levemente.

–No agradezcas pequeña, mejor porque no me platicas de tu hermanita como es.

–Mmm Hanabi-chan es muy alegre y un tanto explosiva, físicamente se parece mucho a Otoo-san igual que Neji-Nii…–

– ¿Neji? ¿Quién es Neji?– pregunto la pelirroja

–E-es mi hermano mayor– respondió con orgullo, adoraba a su Niisan era un ángel, un ángel que hacía tiempo no veía.

– ¡Tienes un hermano mayor!– medio grito la rubia – ¿Cómo es, alto, guapo, sexy? ¿Cuántos años tiene?– pregunto emocionada la rubia

–Ahh yo no…bu-bueno es alto y tiene el cabello castaño mmm es un año mayor que yo– respondió un poco confundida por el interrogatorio.

–Pero es guapo– insistió la ojiazul

–¡Ya Ino! por dios cálmate, y ahora vámonos que ya se nos hizo tarde– expreso serio el blondo, odiaba cuando su hermana se ponía en ese plan –Papá me pidió que las llevara, tenía una junta muy importante y no podía llegar tarde, así que andando y nada de peros– dijo cuando vio a su hermana fruncir el ceño.

Se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal y mientras el ojiazul sacaba su auto del Garaje la Hyuga se volvió hacia la pelirroja.

–Gracias p-por el hospedaje Kushina-san, espero verla pronto– le dijo haciendo un reverencia

–Estoy aquí para lo que necesites– le respondió mirándola tiernamente –Hina necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante, ven esta tarde a tomar el té.

–Lo siento Kushina-san, pero padre no me dejara…debe estar muy enojado.

–De eso es de lo que quiero hablar– se acercó un poco más a ella para que nadie más escuchara –Las he visto y créeme que no permitiré que eso siga sucediendo.

No sabía que decir, estaba sorprendida y atemorizada, tenía miedo de lo que sea que le fuera a decir y no quiso imaginar a que se estaba refiriendo, asintió torpemente y con una última reverencia se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el auto donde ya la esperaban los mellizos, se sentó en la parte trasera y suspiro aliviada

–De que quiere hablar mi madre contigo Hina– pregunto la Namikaze girándose en el asiento de enfrente para poder verla, mientras el blondo la observaba por el espejo retrovisor.

Sintió sus mejillas arder al ser el objetivo de 2 pares de azulinos ojos –Ehh pues…de mi familia– respondió esquivando la mirada de ambos, se sentía mareada y perdida, habían pasado tantas cosas en poco días que no sabía si todo era un sueño o delirios de su loca mente, de lo único que estaba segura era que si las cosas seguían así, terminaría en un manicomio. Cerró sus ojos intentando relajarse y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

* * *

Hasta el primer capítulo!

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Me doy un tiro? … nose ustedes díganme esperare ansiosa sus reviews, favorites y followers.

Como ya había mencionado al principio serán solo dos capitulitos n.n, tal vez piensen "Ah ya apareció otra loca con la misma historia de siempre" pero que quieren a está loca le nació la inspiración un día como hoy lluvioso y aburrido u.u bueno al menos donde yo vivo ^_^

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

Holiii

Aquí yo subiendo el segundo capítulo y tristemente el final lamento la demora u.u espero sea de su agrado, los agradecimientos los colocare al final n.n

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Nota:

–Diálogos–

"Frases o palabras importantes"

–"_Pensamientos"__–_

"_Recuerdos"_

* * *

Capítulo 2

Cerró sus ojos intentando relajarse y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

* * *

–Hay que despertarla, a ella no le gusta faltar a clases– susurro la rubia viendo a la ojiperla completamente dormida

–No, déjala dormir– ordeno el blondo, desde que habían salido de su casa se había dormida, se veía cansada y un poco pálida, _–"Tal vez efectos del golpe que se dio cuando se desmayó"–_ pensó.

– ¡Pero qué dices!, no piensas dejarla aquí o ¿Sí?– susurro exaltada.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! yo me quedare con ella hasta que despierte– respondió el blondo de manera despreocupada.

– ¡Que tú que! – expreso asombrada, jamás había visto a su hermano preocuparse por alguien ajeno a su círculo de amigos, porque ahora actuaba diferente – ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por ella?– expreso aturdida por el inusual comportamiento de su hermano – ¿Acaso te gusta?– observo detenidamente las reacciones de su mellizo y se sorprendió al verlo ligeramente avergonzado –Oh por dios, ¡Te gusta! –

–Shhh Ino, la despertaras con tus chillidos– ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo, porque ni el mismo sabía lo que sentía por la ojiperla, bueno más bien si sabía pero no se lo diría a su loca hermana, cerró los ojos un momento, era extraño, al principio todo lo hacía por la apuesta pero de un día para otro sentía la necesidad de saber más de la ojiluna, quería conocerla en toda la extensión de la palabra y también quería besarla, se sonrojo levemente y agacho la cabeza para que su hermana no lo notara.

– ¡Vete ya! tus amigas te esperan, anda– gruño haciéndole señas hacia el edificio.

–Ok, ok "don Gruñón" me voy, solo cuida bien de mi sexy cuñada, nada de toqueteos eh– susurro mirando tiernamente a la Hyuga, dicho eso salió del auto y corrió hacia el edifico donde la esperaban sus amigas.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, su hermana estaba igual de loca que su madre, pero tenía que admitir que en esta ocasión estaba en lo cierto, la ojiperla era más que sexy, era una diosa, se pasó hacia la parte trasera del auto y se retranco contra la puerta del lado derecho, subió una pierna en el asiento y atrajo a la azabache hacia el de tal manera que la mitad de menudo cuerpo quedo entre sus piernas y su espalda sobre su pecho, ella se removió un poco tratando de sentirse más cómoda, giro hacia su costado izquierdo quedando su cabeza justo en el corazón del blondo y aferrando su mano derecha en su camisa, la observo anonadado, jamás hubiera imaginado que de debajo de todo ese atuendo nerd se encontrara la lindura que tenía en brazos, acaricio su mejilla y sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al sentir su piel tan suave, era tan perfecta, tan malditamente caliente que tuvo que reprimir las ganas de besarla, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, intentando controlar sus impulsos, decidió pensar en otras cosas, pero en todas ellas se encontraba la Hyuga, sonrió involuntariamente esta chica había puesto su mundo de cabeza en un solo día, pero definitivamente no lo cambiaria, cerró los ojos y aspiro el dulce aroma que emanaba la azabache, era embriagador y relajante simplemente exquisito, unos minutos después se durmió.

* * *

Se arrebullo más sobre su fuente de calor para sentirse más cómoda, hacía mucho que no se sentía así, era una sensación de seguridad y protección como la que le proporcionaba su Niisan cuando tenía miedo, donde él llegaba y la abrazaba diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que cerrara los ojos y pensara en algo bonito, le encantaba su aroma, era reconfortante, se abrazó a un más y aspiro fuertemente, abrió los ojos de sopetón ese no era su Niisan, intento incorporarse pero unos brazos en su cintura se lo impedían así que alzo la vista y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar gritar por la sorpresa, estaba durmiendo sobre Namikaze Naruto, y además él la estaba abrazando, se removió intentando liberarse pero lo sintió apretar su agarre, volvió a intentarlo esta vez aplicado un poco más de fuerza lo que provocó que el apretara aún más, respiro pausadamente intentando encontrar la forma de alejarse de él.

–Deja de moverte, no pienso comerte– le hablo el ojiazul, se había despertado cuando la sintió aferrase más a él, pero se hizo el dormido para no espantarla, se divirtió mucho al ver su cara de sorpresa y más cuando ella intento alejarse de él.

–Ahhh– grito al verlo despierto y observándola entre divertido y ¿Hambriento? –Na-Naruto-k-kun ¿Po-Porqué pen-pensaría que querrías co-comerme?, acaso eres, eres u-un caníbal– susurro asustada por el simple hecho de imaginarse morir devorada por personas.

El Namikaze soltó una risotada, la ojiluna era tan inocente, definitivamente esa chica le gustaba y mucho, era una cajita de sorpresas y él quería seguir descubriendo más de ella.

–No Hinata, No soy un caníbal, no devoro humanos, pero tal vez a ti si te devoraría– le sonrió seductor, apretándola aún más contra él, rio divertido al ver su cara espantada –No tengas miedo solo estaba bromeando–

Suspiro aliviada por un momento creyó que él hablaba en serio, de repente sintió un ligero dolor en la espalda, se mordió el labio para reprimir un quejido.

–Naruto-kun podrías s-soltarme po-por fa-favor– pidió con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire.

–Ohh claro– respondió el blondo al verla palidecer un poco, le ojiperla se reincorporo quedando sobre sus rodillas y el imito sus acciones, la observo detenidamente y sus anteriores instintos lo azotaron con más fuerza, tenía que besarla, ansiaba hacerlo y esta vez no se reprimiría.

–Hinata– susurro con un tono de voz un poco ronca –Perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer pero ya no puedo contenerme más– y dicho esto tomo su níveo rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios con los de ella, gimió inconscientemente, eran tan dulces y exquisitos mejor de lo que había imaginado, la ojiperla tardo un poco en corresponderle intentando imitar sus lentos movimientos, y él sonrió internamente, era bueno saber que había atracción mutua o algo por el estilo, quería probar más de ella así que mordió levemente su labio inferior, causado que la morena respingara y entreabriera la boca de la impresión dándole acceso completo, introdujo su lengua sin miramientos y comenzó a estimular la de ella, lo que provocó una apasionada batalla por ver quien dominaba a quien, la atrajo más hacia el colocando sus brazos en su espalda baja, mientras la morena subía los suyos y los colocaba tímidamente sobre sus hombros, la siguió besando a pesar de que sentía que el oxígeno se les agotaba, no quería separase, sentía que si lo hacia la Hyuga se desvanecería, así que poco a poco la fue recostando de tal modo que el quedo encima de ella, estaban un poco incomodos pero eso no impidió que siguieran besándose, el ojiazul se separó poco a poco solo para observar el rostro sonrojado de la ojiplata, la mirada brillosa y los labios rojos por el beso.

–Eres tan hermosa Hinata– le dijo acariciando su mejilla, paso sus dedos por su rostro delineando cada parte de él –Simplemente divina– susurro en su oído al tiempo que mordía su lóbulo, la morena gimió bajito por las sensaciones que le produjo, se sentía perdida y hechizada por los labios del Namikaze, gimió un poco más fuerte al sentir los expertos labios del ojiazul, descender por su cuello y una de sus bronceadas manos acariciar su costado izquierdo hasta detenerse en su muslo y volver a subir, el volvió a besar sus labios con más pasión, mientras su mano trazaba círculos alrededor de su vientre, suspiro fuertemente y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la pasión cuando el rubio volvió a posar sus labios en su cuello. El blondo sentía su cuerpo arder de puro deseo, gruño extasiado cuando ella enredo sus manos en su cuello y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, estaba empezando a perder el control, comenzó a desabrochar la ajustada blusa y se le hizo agua la boca cuando observo el sexy brasier de encaje negro que traía puesto, su mente se desconectó y su instinto primitivo lo domino por completo.

La Hyuga se tensó cuando sintió los labios del rubio recorrer la piel de su estómago, abrió los ojos y se asustó al ver las intenciones de el al dirigir sus manos hacia su espalda _– "¡Dios mío!, que estoy haciendo" –_

– ¡No! Por favor– le suplico removiéndose incomoda intentando quitárselo de encima, el detuvo todo acto y la miro desconcertado, observo su rostro asustado y como sus ojos se aglomeraban de lágrimas, se incorporó lentamente para no asustarla, cuando ella se sintió liberada se levantó levemente y se sentó en el otro extremo, se comenzó a abrochar la blusa torpemente, bufo frustrada al tercer intento fallido.

–Tonta, tonta, tonta– susurro para sí misma al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, si su padre se enteraba ardería Troya o en este caso Tokio.

–Calma Hinata, haber déjame ayudarte– le pidió el blondo al ver sus intentos por arreglarse, no entendía que es lo que había pasado, había perdido el control, aunque parecía que ella lo estaba disfrutando igual que él, pero eso no quería decir que estuvo bien lo que hizo, no quería presionarla, ella era especial, se acercó un poco y extendió sus manos hacia el final de su blusa.

– ¡N-No! – Semi grito al tiempo que le daba un manotazo –Y-yo pu-puedo sola–

–Dije que yo te ayudaba– reitero el rubio tomando la blusa y comenzando a abrocharla, la vio virar el rostro y cerrar los ojos, suspiro desilusionado, quería entenderla pero si ella no se lo permitía él no podía hacer nada.

–Listo, Hinata quiero que sepas que esto…–

–Ya se lo que vas a decirme Na-Naruto-kun, q-que esto fue un error…que no debió haber pasado…que es mejor olvidarlo y hacer de cuenta que nunca sucedió– se mordió el labio para reprimir un sollozo – N-No te preocupes lo en-entiendo.

– ¿Q-Qué? – Pregunto como si no hubiera puesto atención de lo que decía la azabache – ¿Enserio piensas eso Hinata?

–T-Todo mundo sabe que eres u-un s-seductor nato Naruto-kun, que andas con una un día y con otra al siguiente, e-es un instinto que forma parte d-de ti– expreso con resignación –Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué yo?, hace unos días ni siquiera me volteabas a ver, y simplemente de un día para otro me… me besas ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – le pregunto en un susurro y con la voz demasiado aguda por el llanto reprimido.

–No pensé que me tuvieras en ese concepto– susurro dolido el rubio, jamás le había importado la opinión que la gente tuviera de él, pero el saber que ella pensara eso, en verdad lo había herido, si quería que ella confiara en él debía de sincerarse por completo, tal vez lo odiara después pero lo mejor era decir la verdad –Tal vez me odies con lo que te voy a contar, pero quiero que sepas una cosa antes, lo que acaba de pasar, para mí no fue un error y lo que te voy a decir no tiene nada que ver con esto vale– la vio asentir, respiro profundamente y prosiguió –Hace unos días no te conocía, ni siquiera sabía que existías, pero todo cambio cuando acepte una estúpida apuesta.

– ¿U-Una apuesta? –

–Así es, una apuesta, donde tenía que seducirte, hacer que te enamoraras perdidamente de mí, y después utilizarte– respondió en un susurro

– ¿Utilizarme? A que te refieres con utilizarme– pregunto suspicaz, no quería pensar mal pero necesitaba saber.

–En hacer que te acostarás conmigo– le respondió apenado.

–E-Entonces tu…esto...Oh por dios– sintió nauseas de tan solo pensar lo bajo y humillante que era todo este asunto, dejo sus lágrimas correr libremente por sus mejillas _–"Que idiota soy, estuve a punto de caer completamente en su juego"–_

–N-No te m-me acerques– le medio grito cuando el hizo el ademan de tocarla –Creí q-que eras diferente, que tal vez yo te…– se mordió el labio para no terminar la frase –Pero eres igual que todos...no te importa lastimar a los demás con tal de ganar– se limpió las lágrimas e intento salir del auto.

–Aún no he terminado de hablar Hinata, y no te dejare ir hasta que no me hayas escuchado– habló serio el ojiazul, tomándola del brazo y halándola hacia él, aprisionándola en un abrazo, sintió el forcejeo de ella por liberarse pero apretó más su agarre –Si, admito que el objetivo de la apuesta era jugar contigo– le susurro en su oído, la escucho sollozar pero prosiguió –Tal vez soy un maldito inhumano que lastima a los demás, pero lo que no sabes es que desistí de la apuesta por ti…porque desde la primera vez que vi tus ojos, no pude borrar la inocencia, la paz y la tranquilidad que transmiten, pusiste mi mundo de cabeza con tan solo una mirada, con tu sonrisa con tu calidez y sencillez, simplemente tu sola presencia cambio por completo mi vida- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello –Me gustas mucho Hinata, no sé cómo paso ni cuando fue pero me enamore de ti, tal vez creas que estoy loco por decirte esto, si apenas te conozco, pero es la verdad, no te pido que me correspondas porque tal vez no sientas lo mismo o peor aún, me odies…lo único que quiero es que me perdones por lo idiota que soy– susurro arrepentido –Hinata yo te juro que lo que paso hace un momento no tuvo nada que ver con esa estúpida apuesta– suspiro desilusionado cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta, pero por lo menos ella ya no seguía forcejeando –Hina, por favor perdóname, dame una segunda oportunidad para empezar bien las cosas, quiero conocerte, quiero saber más de ti, necesito que confíes en mí. Por favor– suplico con la voz acongojada, le abrazo un poco más fuerte para transmitirle la veracidad de sus palabras con ese gesto, poco a poco sintió las delicadas manos de ella abrazarse a su espalda en busca de protección, metió un brazo bajo sus rodillas y la sentó en su regazo, ella simplemente subió sus pequeños brazos, se aferró fuertemente a su cuello y se echó a llorar escondiendo su rostro entre su pecho, sintió su corazón encogerse al verla tan pequeña y frágil, _–__"Estuve a punto de lastimar al ser más bondadoso de este mundo"__–_ pensó arrepentido –De hoy en adelante yo te protegeré…es una promesa– le susurro tiernamente, recargo su mentón sobre su cabeza y la arrullo como a un bebé.

La ojiluna se encontraba en shock, estaba feliz, muy feliz al saber que el blondo le correspondía, aun resonaban en su mente aquellas frases _"me gustas mucho…Me enamore de ti", _pero tenía que enfrentar la realidad, la dura y cruel realidad, ella no era perfecta ni mucho menos, hermosa, estaba "Marcada" por un pasado doloroso que aún no se desvanecía, y jamás lo haría porque seguía presente, ella no podía ser feliz, lloro un poco más intentando encontrar la fuerza necesaria para no derrumbarse por completo ante él.

–Te perdono Naruto-Kun– susurro despacio contra su pecho –L-Lamento haberte gritado y dicho todo eso– alzo la mirada hacia él y le acaricio tiernamente una mejilla haciendo que el blondo cerrara los ojos y suspirara –Se de antemano que eres una buena persona, lo he visto– se soltó de su agarre y tomo las manos de él entre las suyas, callo por un instante, le costaba hablar mientras intentaba no llorar, bajo de su regazo y se sentó en el otro extremo del auto agachando la mirada para que el no viera el dolor que le provocaba lo que estaba a punto de decir –Pero…l-lo siento Na-Naruto-k-kun…lo nuestro no puede s-ser, yo n-no puedo corresponderte– soltó sus manos, tomo su mochila y salió del auto, dejando a un desolado y confundido rubio.

* * *

Entro casi corriendo a los aseos femeninos y se encerró en un cubículo, un quejido escapo de sus labios y luego otro y otro más convirtiéndose estos en un llanto incontrolable, lloro hasta que se le agotaron las lágrimas _–__"Es lo mejor para ambos"__–_ se repetía una y otra vez, se sentía completamente devastada pero ella no quería lastimarlo, no quería que lo lastimaran, respiro profundamente, tenía que calmarse y hacer de cuenta que nada de eso paso, se dirigió hacia los lavabos e intento arreglar su demacrado rostro como Ino le había enseñado cuando hubo terminado se dirigió hacia su salón, consulto la hora, había perdido dos clases pero llegaba a tiempo a la tercera, lo bueno era que no compartía esa clase con el Namikaze.

Ya dentro del salón se encontraba el profesor, tomo una bocanada de aire y toco la puerta, se escuchó un adelante y con pasos tímidos se adentró.

– ¿Buenos días Azuma-Sensei, puedo pasar? –

– ¿Eres alumna de esta clase? – pregunto confundido el profesor al no reconocer a la chica

–Eh si…soy Hinata, Hyuga Hinata– contesto al tiempo que se sonrojaba, tan radical era su cambio.

– ¿Hinata? – exclamaron a coro tanto el profesor como sus compañeros, se escuchaban murmullos de sorpresa, desconcierto y algunos de admiración, nadie ahí podía creer que esa hermosa chica fuera la Hyuga. El carraspeo del profesor hizo que todos los alumnos guardaran silencio –Tome asiento señorita Hyuga– le indico un lugar vacío junto a la ventana –Bueno volviendo al tema…–

* * *

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el término de la clase, suspiro abatida, no quería ir a la cafetería, pero su estómago exigía ser alimentado, resignada guardo sus cosas y fue directo hacia allá, apenas puso un pie en la entrada, la mayoría de los alumnos voltearon a verla, sintió sus mejillas arder al ser el centro de atención, agacho la cabeza en acto reflejo y fue directo a la fila para esperar su turno.

* * *

–Perdedores– exclamo el pelirojo, mientras señalaba al rubio y al pelinegro –Es mejor que comiencen a trabajar para poder pagar mi viaje, les advierto que quiero las mejores Suite de Europa– expreso socarrón –Este fin de semana la pasare en la casa de campo de la familia de Shion, sus padres me aman así que no serán ningún problema, ya lo tengo todo listo– susurro triunfante.

–Te emocionas demasiado Gaara– susurro serio el ojinegro –Invite a Tayuya a un paseo en yate y acepto gustosa así que mañana por la tarde mi triunfo estará asegurado– sonrío prepotente, el pelirojo tan solo bufo –Pero no hay de qué preocuparnos aquí el único que tendrá que trabajar será Naruto– agrego divertido al ver la extraña seriedad de su amigo – ¿Qué tal vas con tu rarita sin gracia Naruto?– pregunto burlonamente, al no recibir ninguna contestación por parte del blondo lo volvió a llamar – ¿Naruto? – frunció el ceño al verlo mirar fijamente hacia la cafetería, giro la vista hacia dicho lugar y se sorprendió al ver a una hermosa joven allí.

– ¿Quién es esa linda chica? – pregunto el Uchiha, sin apartar la vista de ella.

–No tengo idea pero es preciosa, no lo crees Naruto– respondió embobado el pelirrojo.

–Sí, es hermosa– susurro, aun no podía digerir lo que había pasado en el estacionamiento, estaba confundido por sus palabras, quería odiarla por haberlo rechazado, pero simplemente no podía, había algo que no encajaba, una simple frase que rondaba en su mente _"Lo nuestro no puede ser" "Lo nuestro"_ esas palabras lo atormentaban, pero entonces aquello quería decir ¿Qué ella también lo quería? ¿Qué ella sentía lo mismo por él? pero había algo que se lo impedía, _–__"acaso ¿Tiene novio?"__–__, _muchas dudas lo confundían, y si quería aclarar sus pensamientos debía salir de ahí, el verla solo lo confundía más, tomo sus cosas y se levantó de su asiento, sus amigos lo voltearon a ver extrañados por su reacción, el simplemente les sonrió sin ganas –Lo siento chicos no me siento bien– dijo a modo de disculpa –Si ven a Ino podrían decirle que la estaré esperando en el estacionamiento– callo un momento, había olvidado que la ojiperla iría a su casa –Y que le avise a Hinata, sí– camino un par de pasos hacia la salida, se detuvo y giro medio cuerpo, él pensaba decirles que desistía de la apuesta pero al ver la cara de idiotas que tenían al ver a la ojiluna, decidió fingir un poco más –Por cierto, ella es "La rarita sin gracia"– observo los rostros sorprendidos de sus amigos, hasta la de Shikamaru, el cual se suponía estaba durmiendo, –Mi chica– les recordó, sonrió prepotente y sin más salió del comedor.

* * *

El camino de regreso a la mansión Namikaze fue un tormento, Ino intentaba animar el ambiente pero parecía que sus dos acompañantes estaban en otro mundo, suspiro frustrada, se había hecho ilusiones pensando que tal vez a estas horas por fin tuviera una cuñada, pero por lo visto nada de lo que se imaginó paso, su hermano se veía triste y Hinata muy distraída, quería ayudarlos pero no sabía cómo, ni siquiera le prestaban atención. Cerró los ojos y decidió dejarlo por la paz. Llegaron a la residencia Namikaze unos minutos después, la rubia fue la primera en bajar y fue directo hacia su madre quien ya los estaba esperando en la entrada, la saludo sin mucho ánimo, giro la vista hacia sus acompañantes y rodo los ojos, _–__"Así o más obvio"__–_ pensó al verlos mirarse disimuladamente.

–Okaa-san, puedo ir con mis amigas de shopping, Sakura llevara su coche, ¿Qué dices? –

–Ok, pero no llegues tarde– le respondió sin mirarla, no es que no le interesara lo que hacía su hija, es solo que en este momento había un asunto mucho más delicado que debía atender.

–Bu-buenas t-tardes Kushina-san– saludo con timidez la ojiluna, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

–Buenas tardes Hinata, pasa, pasa- la animo al verla un poco nerviosa, no quería asustarla pero si no resolvían esa interrogación, explotaría de rabia.

– ¿Y cómo estuvo la escuela?– le pregunto para aligerar el ambiente.

–Eh bi-bien– susurro sin mucho animo.

– ¿Bien? Por dios Hina, hoy la escuela estuvo todo menos bien, fue el mejor día de todos, no había chico que no babeara por ti, tienes a todos bajo tus pies– argumento la rubia –Madre hubieras visto, Hina arrasó con toda la escuela, hasta peleas y apuestas hubo por ver quién era el primero en invitarla a salir etc. etc. Hinata tiene ahora más números que el directorio telefónico– dijo exagerando un poco solo para hacer rabiar a su hermano, sonrió maliciosa cuando lo escucho gruñir –Eres una pillina Hina– exclamo burlona mientras codeaba a una sonrojada ojiperla.

– ¿Enserio? – Respondió sorprendida la ojivioleta –Pues…sal con todos, quien quita y encuentres al indicado– le sugirió guiñándole un ojo, lo que ocasiono un sonrojo aún mayor en la morena y un bufido furibundo por parte del blondo.

–Bueno yo voy a arreglarme porque Sakura no tarda en pasar por mí– dijo la rubia dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

–Hina– llamo la Uzumaki, cuando vio a su hija desaparecer por las escaleras–Hablemos en un lugar más privado para que te sientas cómoda, si– sugirió al ver como la Hyuga comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, ella simplemente asintió.

– ¡Hola Kaa-san!, me fue bien en la escuela gracias por preguntar– ironizo el rubial al verse ignorado por su propia madre.

– ¡Oh! qué bien Naruto, sigue así– le respondió sonriente mientras guiaba a la Hyuga hacia el despacho del rubio mayor.

* * *

–Toma asiento– le sugirió –Bueno Hina, dime ¿Desde cuándo?– pregunto sin rodeos.

– ¿D-Desde cuándo q-que Kushina-san?– respondió mirándola desconcertada por la pregunta.

–Sé que Hiashi abusa físicamente de ti– le dijo hiendo al grano, la observo mirarla horrorizada

–N-No eso n-no…q-quien l-le…–

–No trates de negarlo– la interrumpió seria, no iba a tolerar más secretos –Yo vi las marcas Hinata, así que te escucho– la vio palidecer y boquear varias veces, ella simplemente espero paciente una respuesta.

–D-desde hace trece a-años– susurro con voz temerosa – D-después de la muerte de m-madre, Otoo-san cambio mucho– carraspeo un poco y se dispuso a contarle todo, ya no tenía caso seguir ocultando algo que la pelirroja ya sabía –Antes era tierno con nosotros y siempre sonreía, discretamente pero sonreía– se limpió una lagrima y prosiguió – Había ocasiones en las que se olvidaba completamente del trabajo y se dedicaba de lleno a nosotros, nos llevaba de viaje a muchos lugares y nos regalaba muchas cosas, nos decía que nos amaba mucho y que le daba gusto que nos pareciéramos a mamá – sonrió discretamente al recordar vagamente aquellos sucesos –Padre amaba a Okaa-san más que a nada, y aunque él no lo demostrara públicamente, ya que según lo que mi madre me dijo, él tenía que mantener el honor de un Hyuga, aun así se notaba a millas su devoción por ella– guardo silencio por un momento mirando de soslayo a la ojivioleta quien había arrugado el entrecejo al escuchar lo del honor Hyuga –Cuando papá se enteró de que mamá estaba embarazada y además que era muy delicado, la sobreprotegió de todo hasta al grado de apartarla de nosotros, decía que no quería que la molestásemos ni que le provocásemos ningún disgusto ni nada, que era por el bien de todos, pero mamá siempre hacia caso omiso a las órdenes de mi padre y se ponía a jugar con nosotros, muchas veces Otoo-san nos sorprendió y a mí me daba tanto miedo verlo así de furioso que me ponía a llorar, lo que solo empeoraba las cosas porque más se molestaba, algunas veces intento reprendernos pero madre no lo permitió, después de su enojo nos pedía perdón por sus actos y se iba, Okaa-san nos explicó que padre actuaba así porque estaba preocupado por ella y que no quería perderla porque ella era lo más preciado que tenía, dijo que no le odiásemos, y también dijo que él había tenido una niñez dura y muy "disciplinada", al principio no había entendido a que se refería con disciplinada…pero ahora si– susurro agachando el rostro –En una ocasión mientras jugábamos m-mamá se puso muy mal y-y tuvo que ser ingresada d-de urgencia al hospital, pocos días después nació m-mi hermanita y-y…– calló repentinamente, intentando no romper en llanto –Padre se dedicó a beber, n-no quiso saber nada de nosotros, s-se encerró en su estudio y solo salió para el funeral, n-nos gritó a mí y a Neji que l-la m-muerte d-e m-madre había sido nuestra c-culpa p-por haberla hecho esforzarse c-cuando debía es-estar e-en reposo– carraspeo y cerró los ojos para redimir las lágrimas que habían escapado de su cautiverio –N-nos prohibió llorar, pero por desgracia y-yo no pude contenerme y-y… y e-esa fue la primera vez que m-me reprendió por mi falta d-de decoro– susurro mientras un sollozo escaba de sus labios, la ojivioleta se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la chica tomo asiento junto a ella y la atrajo hacia su pecho para tranquilizarla mientras le acaricia la espalda, creyó que ella ya no seguiría hablando pero se equivocó –N-nos advirtió q-que cada vez que desobedeciéramos s-seriamos re-reprendidos de tal manera que a-aprendiéramos a l-la primera a c-comportarnos– se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y prosiguió –Neji-Niisan f-fue más consciente d-de ello y poco a poco fue adquiriendo e-el carácter frio y-y reservado de un Hyuga…delante de p-padre actuaba tan in-indiferente hacia cualquier cosa "infantil" y miraba con prepotencia a los demás– tomo una bocanada de oxígeno antes de proseguir –Pero cuando padre no estaba se trasformaba en el hermano más cariñoso y tierno del mundo, mimaba a Hanabi y jugaba de todo conmigo, Neji-Niisan sacrifico su niñez por cuidarnos y protegernos de padre, porque cuando Otoo-san tomaba se volvía mas violento– sonrió de manera involuntaria al recordar a su hermano – Así fue durante 7 años…si había reprimendas pero eran moderadas y n-no eran t-tan dolorosas…ha-hasta el día e-en que padre se dio cuenta d-del engaño…f-fue el peor día de n-nuestra vida, papá estaba tan molesto y d-demasiado ebrio, q-que golpeo muy fuerte a Niisan…hasta e-el p-pu-punto de d-dejarlo casi in-inconsciente, y-yo no soporte ver eso, así q-que escondí a Hanabi-chan e-en mi habitación, regrese a la sala y-y juntando todo e-el coraje que pude le grite q-que lo dejara en paz, q-que nosotros no teníamos la culpa de la muerte de mamá q-que la culpa e-era de él– callo un momento antes de continuar –Eso fue l-lo peor que pude haber dicho ya q-que su intento asesino s-se concentró en m-mi…me tomo del brazo y m-me arrastro a-al "Cuarto d-de castigo" aquel q-que jamás había sido usado y solo era para casos d-de "Mayor desobediencia", a-antes d-de entrar es-escuche el doloroso quejido d-de mi hermano y vire la vista s-solo para encontrarme con s-su mirada impregnada d-de terror, quise zafarme p-pero me fue im-imposible, padre m-me golpeo tan fuerte q-que ya no pude resistirme, perdí el contacto visual con Niisan al entrar a-al cuarto…e-era una habitación m-muy oscura y lúgubre…Otoo-san m-me obligo a hincarme y en-encadeno mis muñecas sobre u-un pequeño pilar, y recibí e-el peor cas-castigo d-de todos…– apretó los puños sobre su falda mientras su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos llorosos, ya no sintió las caricias que la Uzumaki le estaba proporcionando pero aun así prosiguió –A-aun d-después de 5 años s-se pueden apreciar aquellas m-marcas e-en mi es-espalda, padre d-dice que son un re-recordatorio de lo q-que no se debe de hacer…después d-de eso mi hermano fue enviado a-a Rikujo Jieitai ( Fuerza Terrestre de Autodefensa de Japón) en Ichigaya y n-no lo he vuelto a v-ver desde entonces, Otoo-san prohibió su salida y todas las visitas…N-nos mudamos a Londres donde Hanabi y yo fuimos instruidas en casa, s-se nos prohibió t-todo y si d-desobedecíamos ya sabíamos l-las consecuencias, l-los castigos s-se volvieron más duros, y-yo me jure proteger a-a mi hermana de todo, ella era muy explosiva y curiosa y no se podía mantener quieta así q-que si era necesario re-recibir los c-castigos por ambas l-lo haría, tal como m-mi hermano lo había hecho, aunque ahora ya es más seria y reservada…hace algunos meses volvimos a Japón por motivos de trabajo de mi padre y eso nos dio un poco más de libertad ya que tenía que viajar muy seguido– carraspeo un poco, sentía su voz muy ronca producto del inminente llanto –El lunes olvide p-por completo que O-Otoo-san llegaba d-de viaje y-y tarde más d-de lo debido, m-me reprehendió p-por mi impuntualidad…las marcas q-que usted vio s-son de e-ese c-castigo– susurro mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

– ¡PERO QUE HIJO DE PUTA! – bramo enfurecida la Uzumaki, tenía los puños apretados tan fuertemente que no se dio cuenta del daño que se había infringido al clavarse las uñas –LO MATARE, JURO QUE LO MATARE– se levantó de su asiento e intento caminar hacia la puerta, pero la ojiperla la retuvo

–Por favor Kushina-san tranquilícese– le susurro

–Pero como me pides que me tranquilice cuando ese desgraciado ha abusado de sus hijos, sus propios hijos– cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente –Hinata tienes que entender que lo que tu padre hace, es un delito y yo no permitiré que los hijos de mi amiga sigan sufriendo–le increpo mientras se volvía a sentar a su lado.

–Yo no sé si podría, me da miedo su reacción…– susurro mordiéndose el labio al pensar lo que su padre haría si se enteraba

–Hina, no tienes por qué seguir soportando todo eso, solo eres una niña, y tienes derecho a disfrutar como toda joven de tu edad, tú y tus hermanos tienen derecho a ser felices y ser queridos y amados, nadie puede privarlos de su libertad, ni siquiera tu padre–

–Pero jamás lo permitirá el…él dice q-que las personas inmaduras y liberales s-son malas influencias, q-que solo nos corromperán y seremos parte de los parias de la sociedad, que el amor hace daño que lastima tanto que te mata lentamente, y-y por eso te-tenemos prohibido enamorarnos.

–Eso no es verdad Hina, el amor es lo más hermoso que dios pudo crear, es lo que nos une, lo que nos da fuerzas para seguir luchando, amar es darlo todo sin importar las consecuencias, porque el que no arriesga no gana, tu padre solo está dolido por la pérdida de Hana, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga razón ese no es el único tipo de amor que existe y eso Hiashi lo olvido.

–Lo se Kushina-san, e-es solo que quiero ayudar a Otoo-san pero ya no sé qué hacer para que esto ya no siga, p-para que los abusos terminen, para volver a-a ser u-una familia– ya no pudo soportar la presión de todo y se echó a llorar como hace tiempo no lo hacía, se rompió por completo y dejo salir todo aquello que la había apresado tanto tiempo, aquello que había callado y hasta ahora podía liberar, lloro dejando salir todo su dolor y sufrimiento entre los brazos de la mujer que desde el primer día que la conoció le había ofrecido seguridad y protección la que tanto le hacía falta. Se quedaron así por tiempo indefinido ajenas a lo que pasaba a su alrededor por ello ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que una tercera persona había escuchado su conversación.

* * *

Estaba furioso, encolerizado que hasta sentía nauseas, él no iba a permitir que siguieran dañando a su Hinata, y le importaba una mierda si eso sonaba posesivo el no dejaría que nadie le tocara un solo pelo, se apartó con sigilo de la puerta y camino a paso apresurado hacia el garaje, verla así de rota le había partido por completo el alma y ahora solo tenía una cosa en mente así que sin saber bien el camino hacia su destino, arranco a toda prisa perdiéndose por las calles de la abarrotada ciudad.

* * *

– ¿Ya estas mejor? – le pregunto cuando solo se escuchaban pequeños sollozos y el pequeño cuerpo había dejado de temblar, la ojiperla simplemente asintió con la cabeza ya que presentía que su voz se había ido.

– ¿Quieres que te prepare un té? – volvió a asentir, –Vamos juntas sí, no quiero dejarte sola– le susurro con amor, se separaron poco a poco, la peliroja le paso algunos pañuelos para que se aseara y después partieron hacia la cocina, cuando llegaron la morena se sentó en un taburete y recargo los brazos sobre la mesa, mientras la peliroja preparaba un té de manzanilla y sacaba una caja de galletas de la alacena para acompañarlo, después de algunos minutos, sirvió el té en dos tazas y le ofreció una a la ojiluna, se sentó frente a ella y estuvieron en silencio mientras degustaban el sencillo aperitivo.

–Gracias Kushina-san– susurro la ojiluna sin mirar a la mujer –Usted ha sido tan buena conmigo que yo no sé cómo pagárselo– sorbió su nariz y carraspeo un poco –Denunciare a mi padre, pero primero necesito ir por Hanabi, no soporto saber que ella sigue allá– expreso con determinación.

–Yo te llevare vale, no voy a dejarte sola Hinata, ya no estás sola– le dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos y le sonreía cálidamente para infundirle seguridad, la morena solo asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Estaba frente a una deslumbrante sala de estar, había recorrido media cuidad y se perdió varias veces pero al fin había dado con la imponente Mansión Hyuga, al principio se sintió intimidado al ver la inmensidad de aquella enorme residencia, pero se recompuso al instante, había pensado en muchas excusas para poder ingresar pero no creyó que con el simple hecho de decir que era un amigo de Hinata le fueran a dejar pasar y bueno allí se encontraba ahora, esperando porque "Hiashi-sama" como lo había llamado el mayordomo lo atendiera.

–Namikaze-san, Hiashi-sama lo recibirá en su despacho, acompáñeme– le informo aquel hombre ya un poco viejo, asintió sin más y siguió al hombre por un largo y elegante pasillo, se detuvieron frente a una puerta de roble, el mayordomo le hizo una seña de que tocara y después se retiró, apretó los puños ansioso por fin estaría cara a cara con el desgraciado que había abusado de su Hinata, toco tres veces y espero con impaciencia, escucho una voz profunda y seria invitándolo a pasar y así lo hizo, giro el pomo y con paso firme se adentró a la habitación, era un despacho demasiado elegante pero no se detuvo a admirarlo, su vista esta fija en aquel hombre de cabello largo de color café, piel bronceada y ojos perlas que lo miraban con frialdad, nada parecidos a los cálidos y brillantes de Hinata, le devolvió la mirada a pesar de que ese hombre era demasiado intimidante no se dejaría amedrentar, había lidiado con la furia del "Habanero sangriento", así que ese vejete no sería nada.

Se dirigió hacia aquel tipo quien estaba retrancado al borde del escritorio y con los brazos cruzados, cuando hubo llegado frente a él no lo pensó dos veces y le soltó tremendo puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo, no lo dejo recuperarse ya que le salto encima y siguió arremetiendo contra él.

–Es un Hijo de puta– le espeto sin dejar de golpearlo –como se atreve a golpear a sus propios hijos, maldito bastardo, no dejare que le vuelva a tocar ni un solo cabello a Hinata– de un momento el Hyuga le golpeo en la mandíbula, lo que ocasiono que el blondo se fuera hacia atrás, el castaño se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad y escupió un poco de sangre.

–Mocoso estúpido…quien te da derecho a entrar en mi casa y atacarme– grito encolerizado, mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su camisa, su boca ensangrentada –De esta no sales vivo– expreso con ira , cerro las manos en puños y se le lazo sobre el ojiazul quien comenzaba a ponerse de pie, esquivo los primeros puñetazos pero sin darse cuenta choco contra un mueble y trastabillo un poco lo que el castaño aprovecho y le golpeo en el estómago causando que el blondo se encorvara hacia al frente sosteniendo su vientre y intentando aspirar un poco de aire, el ojiperla sin perder tiempo le soltó un golpe a media espalda con su codo haciéndolo caer de bruces, –Yo educo a mis hijos como se me de mi gana, y ni tu ni nadie me va a venir a decir cómo hacerlo– espeto con rudeza al tiempo que le pateaba fuertemente en el vientre, lo vio hacerse un ovillo y quedarse así, sin moverse, le miro indiferente y con una sonrisa burlesca, –¿Qué acaso eso es todo lo que tienes?– le pregunto alzando una ceja –Eres igual de fanfarrón y altanero que tu madre, que idiotas– espero con superioridad, ni se inmuto cuando el rubio le lanzo una mirada asesina e intento incorporarse fallando en el intento y quedando de rodillas frente a él.

–No llamare a la policía porque tu "imprudencia" es algo insignificante que no merece la pena– le dijo mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio y sacaba algunos pañuelos y comenzaba a limpiar su magullado rostro, se sentó en su silla para descansar un momento, el rubio por su parte se puso de pie apoyándose de un pequeño estante, intento caminar hacia aquel hombre pero le dolía horrible la espalda –Eso si te prohíbo que te vuelvas a acercar a mi hija y a mi casa, si me llego a enterar que tu o tu madre o cualquiera de tu odiosa familia le han hablado siquiera, esta vez no me contendré comprendes– le amenazo, sacando un pequeño revolver de algún cajón del escritorio y colocándolo sobre el mismo –Ahora lárgate de mi casa– le grito señalando hacia la puerta. El rubial lo miro desafiante, cuando lo vio sacar el arma se sintió presa del pánico pero no se lo demostró, tenía que ser valiente, sonrió irónico mientras le miraba divertido –Cree que con eso me va a intimidar, que idiota– espeto el blondo de la misma en la que lo había hecho el ojiperla, este simplemente frunció el ceño y lo miro amenazante –No me voy a alejar de Hinata, ni hoy ni nunca, al contrario el que no volverá a verla será usted, porque tenga por seguro que ella a esta casa no volverá– expreso con una seguridad que causo que la ira del castaño avivara.

–Eso jamás lo permitiré, no voy a dejar que un mocoso estúpido como tu corrompa a mi hija– le grito al tiempo que tomaba el arma y se ponía e pie.

–Me importa un reverendo pepino lo que usted piense, me llevare a Hinata y su hermana conmigo y ni usted ni nadie lo impedirá– le respondió mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta, aun le dolía la espalda así que aunque quisiera salir corriendo de ahí no podía estaba a un par de pasos de llegar cuando se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar el sonido del revolver al ser cargado, giro lentamente hacia el Hyuga y trago saliva al verlo apuntar hacia el con el arma.

–No dejare que te lleves a mis hijas, primero te mato ¡Entendiste!– le grito sin apartar el revolver de él, estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse abruptamente lo asusto haciendo que inconscientemente apuntara hacia la puerta.

– ¡Otoo-san! ¡No!– se escuchó el grito alterado de la azabache, ambos hombres voltearon hacia ella y sin querer el castaño jalo el gatillo, el sonido ensordecedor del arma al ser disparada aturdió los sentidos de los presentes y alarmo a toda la servidumbre.

–Ahhhh– grito la ojiperla al sentir un fuerte dolor cerca del pecho, apretó fuertemente los parpados e intento sostenerse del marco de la puerta, comenzó a respirar con dificultad y sin más cayó al suelo, escucho lejanamente la voz del rubio gritar su nombre y casi al instante sintió algo presionar su hombro.

–Dios Hina, aguanta por favor, ¡llamen a una ambulancia!– pidió a los sirvientes que habían arribado alarmados, vio a su madre quien acaba de llegar toda alterada, supuso que venía con la ojiperla, no le tomo mucha importancia y se concentró en hacer presión sobre la herida que no dejaba de sangrar.

Hiashi observo horrorizado el charco de sangre que rodeaba a su hija, y por un momento eso le recordó a su esposa casi en la misma situación, el prometió cuidar de sus hijos y ser un buen padre, pero solo había hecho estupideces y maltratado a sus propios hijos –He fallado Hana, no pude hacerlo, me deje llevar por el dolor y la amargura perdóname– susurro a la nada

–Perdóname hija por favor – expreso casi en un hilo de voz –Lamento todo el daño que les hice yo lo siento tanto pequeña, los quiero, sean felices– sonrió amargamente y coloco el revolver sobre su cien.

La peliazul antes de perder la conciencia escucho el ensordecedor ruido del arma al ser disparada, el sonido sordo de algo caer al suelo, y muchos aterrados gritos y chillidos después de eso la obscuridad la embargo.

* * *

Despertó poco a poco, se sentía mareada y le dolía el hombro, parpadeo un par de veces para enfocar mejor la vista –"Donde Estoy"– pensó aturdida al no reconocer el lugar, giro la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo y sus ojos observaron a un chico durmiendo en un sillón, _–"¿Niisan?"–_ pensó confundida. Intento incorporarse pero una punzada en su brazo derecho se lo impidió, soltó un quejido sin poder evitarlo, apretó fuertemente los parpados y se mordió su labio para mermar el dolor, escucho los pasos apresurados acercarse a ella y después una mano acariciar su cabello.

–Tranquila Hinata– susurro el castaño –El doctor dijo que no debías moverte, así que estate quieta quieres–

– ¿N-Niisan?– carraspeo un poco para aclarar su ronca voz – ¿D-dónde es-estoy?

–En el hospital– susurro el ojiperla, la vio fruncir levemente el ceño, y agachar la mirada como intentado recordar el porqué, estaba a punto de explicarle cuando ella lo interrumpió.

– ¿Que hago aquí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?–

–Sufriste un accidente tuvieron que operarte y bueno perdiste mucha sangre, y necesitaban donadores– le explico a grandes rasgos –Me alegra que estés bien llevas tres días inconsciente temí lo peor– susurro

– ¿Neji, donde esta Otoo-san?– pregunto con voz seria aun sin levantar la vista, el por su parte no contesto, no sabía cómo explicarle la situación – ¿Y papá?– volvió a insistir la ojiperla.

–Hina, padre…el– callo un momento, buscando la manera de no lastimarla –Otoo-san, ya no, nos lastimara más, el…él murió–

– ¿Qué?– susurro, no podía creerlo, pronto su mente se vio inundada de aquellos fatídicos recuerdos que creyó eran una pesadilla, sus aperlados ojos se vieron empañados por una capa cristalina que amenazaba con desbordarse –Es mi culpa…y…el no quiso…me pidió perdón…Niisan él estaba mal…yo no quería– intento explicarse, mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, de repente sintió que le faltaba la respiración, y comenzó a inspirar fuertemente intentado enviar un poco de oxígeno a sus pulmones.

– ¡Tranquila Hina!– exclamo angustiado el castaño al verla palidecer –Enfermera– grito apresurado –Necesito ayuda ¡Enfermera! – al instante apareció una mujer quien al ver el estado de la chica preparo rápidamente una inyección con un sedante,

–N-no Neji, Otoo-san n-no– susurro medio adormilada, se sentó al borde de la pequeña cama y atrajo el menudo cuerpo de su hermana hacía el, recargo la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su largo cabello, para transmitirle seguridad, como cuando eran niños, –Shhh Hina, shhhh– le susurro hasta que el sedante hizo efecto –N-Naru…to– llamo antes de quedarse completamente dormida, por su parte el castaño, se quedó pensativo ante la mención del chico rubio que había estado todo el tiempo junto a él esperando alguna noticia de su hermana.

* * *

Despertó al escuchar unos leves toques en la puerta, carraspeo un poco antes de hablar.

–Adelante– exclamo casi en un susurro, vio la puerta abrirse lentamente y se sonrojo involuntariamente al ver al rubio retrancarse en el marco de la puerta y mirarla con ¿amor?, lo observo detenidamente, su cabello rubio alborotado que lo hacía ver un poco rebelde, su azulina mirada que la hacía temblar por la intensidad con la que la observaba, sus hechizantes labios que la trasportaban al mismísimo cielo, se mordió el labio sin ser consiente de ello, al recordar aquel momento en el auto, sus fuertes brazos que la abrigaban y brindaban seguridad.

–Si sigues mirándome así no voy a poder contenerme Hinata– exclamo divertido al verla devorarlo con la mirada, cerró la puerta y se fue acercando lentamente a ella.

Pego un brinco del susto al darse cuenta de su desliz y se sonrojo aún más al verlo acercarse peligrosamente, sintió sus nervios aflorar y trago saliva sonoramente cuando él se inclinó sobre ella y coloco ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza y acerco su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

–Y-yo– intento disculparse pero los labios del rubio no se lo permitieron, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, casi al instante él se separó de ella, fue un beso corto pero muy tierno.

–Estaba comenzando a olvidar el sabor de tus labios– susurro sonriente al observar como el colorete en sus mejillas se extendía por todo su níveo rostro, la vio morderse el labio inferior y sin poder controlarse volvió a besarla pero esta vez con más ahínco, quería saciarse de ella, mordió el labio que anteriormente ella había mordido para obligarla a abrir la boca, cuando ella así lo hizo profundizo el beso volviéndolo más apasionado y demandante, no apto para niños, se separó a regañadientes al sentir la falta de oxígeno, aspiro una fuerte bocanada para normalizar su respiración, y la observo, estaba sonrojada, con la respiración irregular y lo miraba con devoción y un poquito de vergüenza, se sentó sobre la cama ya que el estar encorvado casi sobre ella no era muy cómodo para besarla.

–Ayer cuando me entere que habías despertado quise verte pero tu hermano me dijo que estabas dormida y no despertarías hasta hoy– guardo silencio un momento cuestionándose internamente si sería bueno lo que tenía pensado decirle – ¿Cómo te sientes?– le pregunto suspicaz con referente a todo lo que había ocurrido, al tiempo que le colocaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, la ojiperla agacho el rostro cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro cansado.

–Más o menos– susurro sin más, abrió los ojos al sentir la cálida mano del blondo acariciar tiernamente su mejilla, lo observo mirarla esperando a que continuara hablando – ¿Es normal que sienta un poco de alivio al saber que Otoo-san esta…? – no termino la frase, si hablar de su madre le costaba a pesar de los años, lo de su padre le afectaba por igual.

–En tu caso si Hina– tomo con mucho cuidado las pequeñas manos de ella y las beso tiernamente –Solo piensa que ahora tu padre ya no podrá lastimarte, ni a ti ni a tus hermanos– le susurró al oído.

–P-pero era mi padre– lo contradijo, el intento objetar pero ella no se lo permitió –Sé que está mal lo que hizo, pero aun así, padre no sabía que hacer sin Okaa-san a su lado.

–El necesitaba ayuda profesional– expreso serio –Hina no tienes por qué sentirte culpable, tú y tus hermanos son inocentes…solo piensa que tal vez ahora tu padre por fin esta en paz, y tú y tus hermanos ahora son libres de la represión por la que estaban sometidos, Ok–

–Ok– respondió simplemente, callo por un instante antes de volver a hablar – ¿Naruto-kun, Hanabi-chan vio lo que sucedió en casa?– pregunto preocupada.

–No Kaa-san no dejo que se acercara, la llevo a mi casa y allí es donde ha estado estos últimos días, se la ha pasado metida en la habitacion de Ino haciendo quien sabe que tantas cosas de chicas, tu hermano también se está quedando allí, aunque pasa más tiempo aquí que allá– susurro mientras le acariciaba las manos –Mi padre le ofreció que se mudasen con nosotros, lo que a mí me pareció la mejor idea pero tu hermano no quiso, el piensa vender la casa y con el dinero comprar un departamento para ustedes, dijo que ya no regresara a Ichigaya y comenzara a hacerse cargo de los negocios de tu padre y de ustedes– le explico a grandes rasgos lo que paso mientras estaba inconsciente.

–Creo que es lo mejor para nosotros, Neji-Niisan siempre se ha preocupado por nuestro bienestar, es el mejor hermano que pude tener– se limpió una lagrima rebelde y sonrió algo triste – ¿Naruto-kun, ya se llevó a-a cabo e-el funeral?–

–Eh…si fue hace ayer por la mañana antes de que despertaras.

–Oh…y-y… ¿Niisan e Imooto, asistieron?

–Por supuesto, tus hermanos, mi familia y algunos socios de tu padre estuvieron presentes, lo sepultaron al lado de tu madre, si quieres ¿Cuándo te den de alta puedo acompañarte?

–Me agrada la idea Naruto-kun– susurro intentando sonreírle, solo logrando relucir una torcida mueca parecida a las de Sasuke, el blondo se recostó levemente al borde de la cama y recargo su peso sobre su codo, acaricio su sedoso cabello azulado y deposito un beso sobre su frente.

–Me fascina tu cabello– susurro tomando un pequeño mechón y lo acerco a su nariz para olerlo –Me vuelve loco su delicioso aroma…toda tu me vuelve loco– le confeso cambiando de tema para que ella se distrajera por un momento, se carcajeo al verla sonrojarse como un tomate maduro –Tranquila Hinata, solo estoy siendo sincero contigo– expreso robándole un casto beso, rio levemente al ver dibujarse en sus rosados labios una tímida sonrisa. Se quedaron mirando en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que la ojiperla en un acto de valentía se atrevió a hablar.

–N-Naruto-kun– lo llamo –yo…mmm yo t-también e-es-estoy eh…e-enamorada d-de ti– expreso con un tartamudeo inevitable, lo vio mirarla desconcertado y respiro profundamente para tratar de controlar sus nervios –Tu también me gustas– confeso en un susurro, un silencio rotundo inundo la habitación y dedujo que si dejaba caer un alfiler al suelo el ruido que haría sería tan fuerte que despertaría hasta al mismísimo demonio.

– ¡SI!– grito el ojiazul, un poco demasiado fuerte causándole un mini infarto a la ojiluna por el repentino cambio de actitud –lo sabía 'ttebayo– siguió hablando sin poder evitar reír como un idiota –Te quiero tanto Hina, no sabes lo feliz que me haces… ¿Hina estas bien? – pregunto cambiando su semblante dichoso a uno angustiado al verla respirar con dificultad.

–Eh…s-si so-solo m-me asustaste– respondió como pudo mientras le sonreía para tranquilizarlo, se acercó a ella para besarla, pero su acto se vio frustrado cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entro el castaño seguido de una enfermera.

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué gritaron?– pregunto medio alterado intercalando la mirada entre ambos chicos que yacían en la cama "juntos", frunció el ceño al ver al blondo demasiado cerca de su hermanita – ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Namikaze?– pregunto con un tono de voz nada amigable.

–Mmm nada solo intentando besar a mi novia–

– ¿Tu novia? – susurraron ambos Hyugas con diferentes tonalidades de voz

–Bueno futura novia, estaba por preguntárselo–

–Eso jamás Namikaze, no permitiré que nadie se acerque, toque o dañe a mi inocente y pequeña hermanita y menos pervertidos como tú o tu padrino ese escritor pervertido–

–Niisan– regaño la ojiperla –a-a mi m-me gusta N-Naruto-kun y-y claro q-que me gustaría s-ser su n-novia– susurro sonrojada la morena

–P-pero Hina su padrino es…–

–Nada de peros Niisan ya tome mi decisión

–P-pero

–Pero nada– sentencio la Hyuga con voz autoritaria, sorprendiendo a ambos hombre, el castaño se cruzó de brazos y bufo molesto, miro fijamente al sonriente ojiazul y lo fulmino con la mirada.

–Te estaré observando Namikaze y si llegas a corromper o lastimar a "MI" hermana, juro por todos los dioses que no habrá nada que te proteja de una muerte lenta y dolorosa– amenazo con una voz casi de ultratumba.

–C-claro– hablo un poco nervioso el blondo, carraspeo para aclarar su voz –Yo jamás la lastimaría y no permitiré que nadie le haga daño, lo prometo, y ero-sennin podrá ser un viejo rabo verde pero no es mala persona– respondió con voz seria y determinada

–Más te vale– susurro el castaño y sin más salió de la habitación, con la enfermera siguiéndole.

–Tu hermano da un poco de miedo– expreso con un poco de temor a la chica quien sonrió divertida –Pero me agrada– agrego mientras se acercaba a su rostro – ¿Crees que se moleste si comienzo a llamarlo cuñado?– pregunto con fingida inocencia, lo que provoco que la ojiperla se carcajeara.

–No tientes tu suerte Namikaze– exclamo con voz seria intentando imitar la de su hermano sin mucho éxito, se miraron unos segundos y después se echaron a reír,

– ¿Naruto-kun…mm puedo preguntarte algo?–

–Claro que si preciosa, ¿Qué sucede?

–Mmm que paso con lo de la…mm apuesta–

El blondo se carcajeo levemente al recordar lo que les sucedió a sus amigos, tomo una bocanada de aire y hablo –Hice la apuesta con Sasuke, un pelinegro con cara de estreñido, a quien le toco Tayuya, la chica que actúa como hombre y es malhablada y con Gaara otro con cara de estreñido pero pelirrojo, a él le toco Shion, la que se viste como monja, el chiste es que el viernes pasado ambos alardeaban que ya tenían a la chica bajo sus redes y que en el fin de semana culminarían su plan de seducción y etc. Etc.– callo un momento intentando controlar las ganas de echarse a reír – Gaara se fue con Shion y su familia a una casa de campo, según el, todo iba viento en popa, hasta que los papas de Shion los cacharon en una situación nada "apropiada" según su religión, solo estaban sentados muy juntos en el sofá besándose un poco apasionadamente, pero bueno se armó el jaleo y Sasuke llevo a Tayuya a un paseo en Yate, el no quiso explicarnos que fue lo que pasó pero creo que fue demasiado impulsivo y fue directo al grano lo que le ocasiono igual un jaleo– suspiro negando levemente –Y bueno ahora Gaara está comprometido y se casara en unos meses, los padres de Shion lo obligaron a hacerlo alardeando que no podían dejar pasar un acto de ese calibre que era pecado y bla, bla, bla y con Sasuke bueno Sasuke está aquí internado, Tayuya lo golpeo casi hasta dejarlo inconsciente y con varios huesos rotos, pero se repondrá al trauma, algún día…espero– susurro encogiéndose de hombros –Así que sin más la apuesta se anuló, con mis amigos medio, más bien completamente traumados y yo desistiendo, pues, todo el rollo de la estúpida apuesta se acabó– expreso sin darle mucha importancia.

–E-eso no suena nada bien, pobres– susurro la ojiperla mordiéndose el labio, se sorprendió cuando sintió unos labios intrusos apoderarse de los suyos, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar y disfrutando de la dulce sensación, se separaron poco a poco, el blondo junto su frente con la de ella, choco sus narices tiernamente y la observo sonriendo –si pobre de ellos, pero sabes yo me siento demasiado afortunado, tal vez estuvo mal la forma en que me acerque a ti, pero "por una apuesta" descubrí al ser más maravilloso de este mundo, quien me atrapo irremediablemente con tan solo una mirada y me vuelve completamente loco cuando se muerde el labio– susurro robándole un casto beso.

–Te quiero Naruto-kun– susurro la ojiperla, mientras le sonreía y le acariciaba su mejilla.

–Yo también te quiero mi rarita sin gracia– rio al verla fruncir el ceño –Eres lo más quiero en esta vida Hinata– le confeso al tiempo que la atraía hacia él y la volvía a besar.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en tan pocos días, que el rubio estaba seguro que si escribían un libro acerca de su historia este se convertiría en un exitoso Bestseller, por las mini pato aventuras y situaciones medio peligrosas medio extrañas por las que tuvieron que pasar, tal vez algún día lo haría pero por ahora se dedicaría a disfrutar lo que un Lunes por la tarde le toco por casualidad. Y ahora comenzaría a poner en marcha su plan "Amando a la rarita sin gracia".

¿The End o.O?

* * *

Kyyaaaa lo termine, sé que tarde un poco (Creo que fue mucho) pero dios he tenido bloqueos mentales poderosísimos y aun los sigo teniendo, de esos que me tienen por horas frente a la lap y no más nada, en blanco, bueno olvidando mis problemas mentales crónicos, primero que nada quiero agradecer:

Los **Favorites, followers** a:

**Minako Kennedy**

**Hanabi Inuzuka**

**Willy 008**

**LucePrince 18**

**Aliasin**

**Memetomori 1986**

**Karliss**

**Alex345**

**Sakurafer2**

**Salome Kassandra**

**Yanahi U**

**Sakima**

** gabriel(punto)palma(punto)g(punto) [lamento escribirlo asi pero como se supone que es, no puedo, pero la intencion es lo que cuenta XD]  
**

**the brothers of destruction**

**Cherry Bom99**

Y los **Reviews **a**:**

**Minako **_**Kennedy**: Me le alegra que te haya gustado eh aquí la continuación y el final T.T_

**Guest: **_Claro que seguiré escribiendo n.n, bueno siempre y cuando mis bloqueos sean leves y no me de uno de esos ataques de depresión e histeria cuando ya no sé cómo continuar una historia u.u._

**LucePrince18: **_Aww me alegra mucho que te haya encantado, Yes! Yo aquí subiendo el capítulo disculpa la tardanza es que me gusta la intriga, espero te guste n.n_

**dnizz: **_Y dnizz dijo "quiero que Neji aparezca y puf Neji apareció, poquito pero apareció, bueno tal vez su reacción no fue así de Noooo! Porque! Pero me cuesta expresar el drama aunque yo soy una melodramática casi titulada pero en fin ^_^espero te guste este capítulo._

**Hinata Hyuga Ooc: **_Y yo te respondo con otra cosa ¡ya la subí! (Al fin) jeje, espero y te guste._

**Hinata-sama198: **_me alegra ^_^bueno lamento la demora pero aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo, espero te guste!_

**Memetomori1986: **_Oh gracias me haces muy feliz saber que me estarás leyendo, es algo lindo n.n, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho pero ya está aquí el capituleishon!_

**Liseth tkm: **_Oh pequeña mujer, me haces feliz, yo ahora soy feliz al saber que tengo una fan eso es tan halagador y emotivo, si esta historia te la dedique para que tuvieras con que distraerte aunque sea por unos minutos, no sé lo que se siente estar pasando por una situación como la tuya pero échale ganas, no te rindas y sigue el ejemplo que nos da Naruto-kun jamás retroceder y superar los problemas no importa lo difíciles que sean vale, yo soy de México y cumplí 20 el 16 de agosto n.n, te pasaría mi numero pero no creo que nos convenga las llamadas internacionales así que este es mi correo **jan_ram1608... ** por si algún día necesitas un consejo, un chiste, o simplemente platicar no dudes en mandarme un inbox, (Si no aparece completo mi correo esta en mi perfil junto con mi facebook). Bueno espero y este capítulo te guste.!_

* * *

Gracias a todos los que dedicaron unos minutos de su preciado tiempo y leyeron esta humilde historia con una temática demasiado utilizada, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y bueno los finales no se me dan bien así que eso último que leyeron antes de ¿The End? Era el fin XD, me alegra que les haya gustado y no me daré un tiro por ahora, espero bueno sin más me despido de ustedes adorados lectores les mando un beso, espero sus opiniones, favoritos y "te sigo" y nos estamos leyendo…los requeteadoro! n.n


End file.
